Oh Brother!
by wickedly-pure
Summary: What happens when Lace falls for her brother's tag team partner? Can they all survive the fall out? This was written 2 years ago, while Eddie and Davey were in ROH. It's short, and will be updated often, because it's already finished. :)
1. Chapter 1

Lace Richards was next to her brother; Wesley Richards, better known as Davey Richards; as they walked into the arena.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Davey asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm just happy to be out of where I was." Lace was up for anything to get her break into the industry. Or so she thought.

_"Hey, Lace, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tony asked._  
_ Lace had been helping to set up the ring, when the owner had called her into his office. She had been there for almost a month, and was hoping she was finally getting her shot._

_ "Yeah?" She asked. _

_"Close the door." Tony said, leaning against his desk. _  
_"So I know you are eager to get into the ring." _

_"Yeah." Lace said._

_ "The question is how eager are you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. _

_"What do you mean?" She asked, innocently. Tony unzipped his pants. _

_"Get on your knees and open your mouth." He grinned. Lace walked over to him with a sweet smile on her face._  
_ She placed her hands gently on his shoulders and kneed him right in the balls, before turning and walking out of his office, leaving Tony in a ball on the floor, dialing her brothers number._

"Yeah, well, he's lucky I didn't go kill him." Davey said.

"Thanks, Wes." Lace smiled. Davey smiled to himself. Lace was the only person who was allowed to call him Wes.  
Hell, as far as he cared, she could call him Shit and he would still listen to her. Because of their lives growing up, he had become very protective over her. He had beat up many a boy who was chasing after his sister in school. She was never too happy about it, but understood. It was different when he had left, she had dated several guys, she wasn't serious with any of them, but soon after graduating she found herself shipped off college. She realized fast it wasn't for her, and after two years, she finally had the nerve to tell her grandma.  
Soon after that, she followed in her brothers footsteps and began training. She was a natural when it came to the ring, she was just waiting for her break.  
"Are you sure that it's ok?" Lace asked.

"Yes, I talked it over with Cornett. He is fine with it, and said if things work out after a few weeks, he'll even put you on the pay roll. Until then, I have you covered. You can travel and stay with me in the hotel rooms." Davey said.

"I hate to put you out." Lace said.

"Lace, you're not putting me out. I'm glad you're here. It's been too long, besides Storm says you're really good in the ring. I'd like a chance to see that." Davey said.  
"I just have to talk it over with the guys." He said stopping outside of a small room.  
"Just wait right here."  
The 23 year old started digging through her bag. She pulled out a brush, and pulled it through her long, straight, chocolate hair. The darkness of her hair, brought out the lightness in her blue eyes. She stood at 5'6 and weighted 115 pounds. She was slender, but had curves. She threw her brush back in her purse, as Davey walked back out the door. "Come on. I haven't really told them whats going on, just that they needed to meet someone. I had to wait for them to get dressed." He said.

"Why? I wouldn't have minded." Lace grinned.

"Larissa Ann!" Davey's voice boomed, echoing through the halls.  
"Come on." Lace folded her arms across her chest, pouting.  
"I'm sorry Lace." He stretched his hand out, and she took it. He stepped into the room, keeping Lace out of sight, behind him.  
"Guys, this is Lace." He said, pulling her around him. She grinned at the two men sitting on the couch in front of her.

"Hot." The one with the small mohawk said, grinning.  
"Much better than the last girl."

"Shut it Edwards. She's my sister. Lace, Kyle O'Reilly and Eddie Edwards." Davey said, pointing to each as he said their name.  
"Eddie is my tag partner."

"You, I haven't heard of." Lace said, pointing to the younger looking Kyle, then she turned to Eddie.  
"Now, you I have." Lace smiled.

"I'm confused, how did the same two people who had you, create such a fine looking specimen as this?" Eddie asked, smiling.

"Oh, I like you." Lace laughed, taking the chair that sat across from the couch.

"Enough Lace." Davey said, knowing what she was doing.  
"These guys are off limits. Same for her, boys. I gotta get dressed. Lace will be joining us ringside tonight. Can you fill her in Eddie? Kyle, I need to talk to you, that is, if I can trust you two alone together?" Davey said, shooting Eddie a hard look.

"Hey, I get it, hands off." Eddie smiled, putting his hands in the air.  
Lace barely heard anything Eddie said, she was too fixated on his chest. Once she tore her eyes away from there, they caught his lips. When they stopped moving she forced herself to recall what he said. He had asked her something, what was it?  
"Are you getting involved?" Eddie asked again.

"Sorry, no, not tonight. I still have to talk with Cornett. This was kind of a last minute thing. I was having some problems at the last place I was at." Lace said.

"Problems? Like what?" Eddie asked.

"She kneed the owner in the balls." Davey smiled, walking out of the back room.

"He deserved what he got. He was gross, and I'm sorry but you don't ask for a blow job by telling me to get on my knees and open my mouth. Do I seriously look like a slut?"

"No, Lace. You did the right thing." Davey said. Kyle had been standing in the door way of the back room, when he heard it all, he started laughing.

"He seriously told to you get on your knees and open your mouth?" Kyle asked.

"Dude, that's not funny." Eddie said.

"Yeah it is. I'm going to have save that one and use it later." Kyle said, still chuckling.

"Use it, I hope whoever you say it to, knees you in the balls. How old are you? 15?" Lace started yelling.  
"Do you know how hard it is for a women in this business? Everyone thinks you'll either sleep with them or suck their dick to get ahead. It's not fun."

"Alright Lace, settle down." Davey said.  
"Shut up Kyle." He yelled, Kyle continued to laugh.

"You think its fuckin' funny?" Lace yelled jumping up.  
"Come here prick, I'll show you funny!" Eddie jumped on his feet to help Davey hold her back.

"Take a walk Lace." Davey said, shoving her out the door.  
"Eddie, keep her out of trouble." "Alright." Eddie said, jogging to catch her.

"Fuckin' asshole." Lace said, storming off.

"Me?" Eddie asked.

"No, fuckin' 12 year old in there." Lace said.  
"What's up with him anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked, as they stopped to grab a drink.

"I mean, who is he? I talk to Wes a lot, and have never heard about him." Lace said.

"Wes?" Eddie asked.

"Sorry, he goes by Davey here, you'll have to get used to me calling him that, but you, just don't. He'll flip." Lace explained.

"He's a young guy, he doesn't have too much experience, Davey offered to help him out." Eddie explained.

"Young? He can't be but a couple years younger than you." Lace said.

"Yeah, three, he's 24. But I've been doing this a lot longer than he has." Eddie said.  
"So what about you? Davey hasn't really mentioned much about you."

"I'm not surprised. He likes to keep things personal. He's very protective over me." Lace said.  
"24? He's older than me?"

"Well, yeah, you can't be more than what 19, 20?" Eddie smiled slyly. Lace grinned at his compliment.

"I'm 23." She said.  
"You could have just asked, but thanks for the compliment."

"If compliments make you smile that much, I can come up with a lot more." Eddie grinned.  
"If we head back, do you think you can control yourself around him?"

"He'll still be there?" Lace asked.

"Yeah. He's been hanging around a lot."

"I'll be fine." Lace said, taking a deep breath. They turned and headed back to the small room.

"So, what about you? Do you wrestle?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, well, I've been through training, but haven't really had a lot of in-ring experience. I was hoping being with Wes, he would help me with that, but we aren't the same type of wrestlers." Lace said.

"No?" Eddie asked.

"Nah, I'm more of a risk taker. I love to fly, soar. It's amazing." Lace grinned.

"I'm always game to help, if you want me too. Sounds like we may have the same style. Of course, I would have to ok it with Davey. I don't want any bad blood." Eddie said.  
"Also, maybe you shouldn't mention any of that compliment stuff. He already warned us that you are of limits."

"My lips are sealed." Lace said, feeling a little sad.  
"But, can I just say, I'm grown. I don't need his permission of who I can and can't like." Lace winked at him as she opened the door and walked in. Eddie stood in the hall, glad he had slipped on an over-sized t-shirt before chasing her down, his _friend_ wasn't cooperating with him. He tugged at the bottom of his shirt, making sure it wasn't obvious, before walking in. He quickly sat in the chair she had been in. Bad move, it smelled just like her.

"Lace, get dressed." Davey said. He was still talking with Kyle. Davey didn't seem near as mad as Eddie was. Eddie was ready to rip Kyle's head off, but here Davey was sitting there talking to him like nothing had happened.

"Hey, Davey, can I have a quick word? Outside?" Eddie asked, Davey joined him outside.  
"How can you just act like he didn't do anything?"

"I talked to him. Lace has a temper. She over reacted." Davey said.

"No she didn't. He needs to learn how to respect other people." Eddie said.

"He respects me." Davey said.

"Yeah, you and only you. He disrespected your sister, Davey." Eddie said.

"I talked to him, that's enough. Drop it." Davey said.

"Fine." Eddie said, following Davey back into the room.  
"It happens again, I won't stop my fist from flying." Eddie glared at Kyle, who smirked at him.  
He was about to jump on Kyle, but he was distracted by Lace walking out of the dressing room. She was wearing skin tight jeans, and was wearing a tight fitting, sparkly sports bra.

"Lace, you're not going out like that." Davey said, throwing a towel at her, as Eddie hurried and sat down, hiding the tightness in his pants.

"I know, I'm tying my shirt." She said, getting pissed about the towel being thrown at her.

"I don't know, she probably get you some extra cheers going out like that." Kyle smiled.

"Fuckin' loser." Lace said quietly, as she walked over by Eddie, but her heard her.

"What was that?" Kyle asked. Lace ignored him.  
"Are you hard of hearing?"

"Yeah, I have a hard time hearing losers." Lace piped up as she slid her t-shirt on. She had cut the sides, and tied it together. She enjoyed showing off her curves, even if it made Davey uncomfortable.

"Fuck you." Kyle said back, grinning, thinking her had her.

"You couldn't handle me, little boy. Not even in your dreams." Lace retorted, making Eddie laugh.

"Enough! Both of you! Lace, you're going to have to learn how to get along with people around here, or this isn't going to work." Davey yelled. Lace felt the tears sting her eyes.

"Me? Really? I have done nothing wrong. I have been insulted by this guy more than once. You know, I never thought I would see the day where you would chose some chump over me. I'll meet you at the curtain." She said, walking out.

"Lace, wait." Davey called, but she was gone. Eddie had jumped up and was in Kyle's face.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Stop it Eddie." Davey said, pushing him back, then grabbing Kyle up by his shirt, slamming him against the concrete wall.  
"If you ever talk to my sister like that again, I will beat the shit out of you." He growled in Kyle's face.

"I'm sorry. I just, I guess I don't know how to talk to a girl as pretty as she is." Kyle stuttered.

"Don't let it happen again." Davey said, letting him go.  
"Treat her like she's one of the guys, because to you, that's what she is. Got me?"

"I'm going to check on her." Eddie said, turning towards the door. Davey grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't do this Eddie. It won't end good between us." Eddie shrugged Davey's hand off his shoulder.

"You're my friend, not my father. She's grown, she can make her own choices." He said, storming out of the room. A few minutes later he found Lace sitting against a wall. He slid down beside her.  
"You ok?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have came here." Lace said.  
"He seems like he's changed."

"He has, a lot since he didn't win the title. He says that's it, he won't go for it again. He thinks he's lost it. But, he wants you here. I just left him throwing Kyle against the wall." Eddie said.

"Really? He hasn't man handled anyone for me since high school." Lace took a deep breath.  
"I just feel like he's changing. Like he's not happy right now. I know his separation took a lot out of him, but to be honest, he should have never married her. She wasn't right for him. She didn't understand the business. I told him if things between them stayed the way they were it wouldn't work out."

"I think he needs something to work towards. He's lost his drive, since he says he won't challenge for the belt, it's like, what else is there? He's pissed at me right now, anyway." Eddie said.

"Why?" Lace asked.

"Because I came after you." He grinned.

"Wes didn't send you after me?" Lace asked, smiling.

"Nope. He actually told me not to come. He said it wouldn't end good between us." Eddie said.

"And you still came?" Lace asked.

"Yeah. I told him you were grown, and could make your own choices." Eddie smirked.

"Thanks." Lace said, slipping her arm through his, and leaning into him, hugging his arm.

* * *

"Stop, Wes, he's just a friend." Lace complained, as they stood behind the curtain. Davey had pulled Lace over to the side when he had seen her with Eddie.

"I would rather he not be your friend." Davey said.

"But he's yours? What is it with you and him? You talked about him like he's your best friend, now I get here and you have a new friend, and your pushing Eddie away." Lace said.

"Kyle needs my help, and he's a good guy." Davey said.

"I don't like him." Lace said.  
"He's not a good guy, he's a kiss ass, who will do whatever it takes to get ahead. He's a snake, I can see that, and this is the first time I've met him."

"Lace, I never asked your opinion on him. I've talked to him, and he knows if he does anything like that again to hurt you, I will hurt him." Davey said.

_ "Introducing first to the ring, being accompanied by Lace, the American Wolf, **Davey Richards**, and **Die Hard** Eddieeeee Edddwardssss!"_ The voice sounded through out the arena. The crowd started cheering. Tonight they were up against their main rivals The House of Truth. Lace did her job, keeping the crowd going. It amazed her as she watched the two men in the ring working as one. She smiled, as their hands were raised in victory, then Eddie waved her in the ring.

"Good job, tonight." Lace said, as they all made their way out of the arena.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next month Lace had settled into her role in ROH. The guys had even put in a good word for her with PWG, and she had started working there with Davey. She had been working a lot with Eddie in the ring.  
While the month went on, it seemed the Kyle was constantly in Davey's ear.  
After Honor Takes Center Stage, where the wolves had lost to Wrestling's Greatest Tag Team, Lace joined Davey in the locker room, as he cut his promo. She was appalled to hear Davey bad mouthing Eddie.

"You could have saved me Eddie." He said.  
"I have never doubted before, but now I have that little spark of doubt." As soon as the camera's cut Lace walked over to him.

"What's your problem?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Davey said.

"With Eddie. He helped me, that's why he wasn't in the ring to save you."

"It's nice to know where his loyalties lie." Davey smirked.

"Why are you being such a dick, Wes?" Lace asked.  
"Loyalties? That's shit and you know it. None of this shit would be going on if Kyle would keep his fuckin' mouth shut. But he's always right there in your ear. He reads into everything Eddie does, trying to find something to run back and tell you." She was yelling, and hadn't even heard Kyle walk in.  
"I'm so tired of this. I feel like I have to get the ok from him to even speak to you. You talk about loyalties, what about family? You called Eddie your brother more than once, now you wonder what's in his head. Maybe it's the fact that you're acting like you're replacing him. If Kyle wasn't so far up your ass, you'd see that."

"Lace..." Davey started, but Lace turned to leave. She tried to step around Kyle, but he stayed in her way. Kyle leaned over and got right in Lace's face.

"What I tell your brother is the truth. If you weren't so hell bent on fucking Edwards, you'd see him for who he really is."

"You're only mad that it's not you." Lace growled.

"I'm looking out for your brother, which is more than I can say for you." He said. Lace stepped back, and slapped him hard across the face, just as Eddie walked in, freshly showered, and dressed. He saw what had just happened and saw that Davey was just sitting on the bench, watching it unfold. Eddie could see the muscles in Kyle's back tense, and before he could react, Eddie grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

"Don't think about touching her." Eddie snarled, placing himself between Kyle and Lace, reaching behind him, making sure Lace was close, as he shuffled her toward the door.  
"What's wrong with you, Davey? You're just going to let him hit your sister?"

"You're good at saving her. I figured you'd do it." Davey said.

"What's that mean?" Eddie asked.

"Those titles should have been ours." Davey said, jumping off the bench and getting in Eddie's face.  
"But you were too busy saving Lace. She has to learn to stand up for herself."

"Not against a man. I was making sure she was ok out there. She took a hard fall, but that's nothing compared to you letting this douche raise his fist to her." Eddie said, moving them both out the door.  
"I'll make sure she gets to the next town. It seems like you need to cool down." He reached down and grabbed her bag, and left the room.

"Thanks for helping me." Lace finally said. They had rode in silence, aside from Lace's muffled sobs and sniffles, for over an hour.

"Yeah, anytime. What happened in there? I only caught the end of it." Eddie asked.

"Wes, I just don't know whats gotten into him. He was saying some stuff, I guess since it was a promo it's no secret. He was talking about you, how you could have saved him at the end, now he has that seed of doubt. It's all Kyle. He's letting what Kyle says get in his head." Lace said.

"What do you mean, what Kyle says?" Eddie asked.

"You don't know?" She asked, looking over at him as they headed down the interstate. He shook his head.  
"He's talking about you, Eddie. He's trying to replace you."

"Come on Lace. I know that Davey needs some time to get himself back together, but I really don't think that Kyle is trying to replace me. He has his own tag partner." Eddie chuckled.

"I hope your right." Lace said.

"What did you slap Kyle for anyway?" Eddie asked. Lace thought about what he had said, about her wanting Eddie. She had been so busy trying to get her moves down, she was trying to put her feelings on the back burner. There was already so much tension in the locker room, with everything that Davey was doing, she didn't want to give him anymore fire against Eddie. But Kyle was right. Lace wanted Eddie. She thought about him all the time. She dreamt about him at night, but he had no idea, and she wasn't in any position to let it be known. Davey would flip if he knew how she felt about Eddie. He would probably disown her, make sure she was kicked out of the company.

"Kyle's an asshole. Does there really have to be a reason why he needs slapped?"

"Well, no, but I'd like to think that I've gotten to know you a little bit over the past month, and I know that you adore Davey. I know that you have been trying to get along with Kyle for the sake of Davey. So I know he would have had to say something to set you off." Eddie said.

"He said something about you and me, then he said that he's telling Wes everything, because he has to look out for him, because I'm not." Lace said.

"Wait, stop, rewind. What did he say about us?" Eddie asked. Lace could feel her face grow red, and was glad for the shadows of the night.

"It was more about me." She said, trying to get him to drop it.

"No, you said he said something about me and you, so what was it? Is he pissed that I'm helping you out?" Eddie asked.

"No." Lace said.

"Then what?" Eddie asked, glancing over at her.  
"Lace?"

"He said that I can't see you for what you really are, because..." Lace cut off.

"Why, Lace?" Eddie asked.

"Fine, but you're making me say it. In his words, I'm hell bent on fucking you, so I can't see you for who you really are." Lace said really fast, hoping he would not really be paying attention, but he had already turned the radio down when she had started talking. After a minute Eddie found his breath again.

"Well, I really don't know what to say to that. That made you slap him? I mean, am I so bad that you were so offended that he thought that?"

"No, I told him that he was jealous I would rather sleep with you than him. That's when he said that he has to look out for Wes, because I don't." Lace said. Eddie laughed.

"He's an ass."  
Again they sat in silence. About an hour later, he exited the interstate. They were close to the hotel, maybe another 30 minutes. Lace reached for the radio dial to turn it up, but Eddie spoke, stopping her.  
"Was he right?"

"Huh?" Lace asked.

"When Kyle said you wanted to fuck me, was he right?" Eddie asked. Lace felt her stomach churn._ YES!_ Her heart screamed.

"I don't think I should answer that." Lace finally said.

"So that's a yes?" Eddie smirked over at her.

"I never said yes." Lace said quickly.

"No, what you never said was no, and if it was a no, you would have said it really fast." Eddie grinned.

"That's not fair. If I would have said no, it would have gotten really awkward for the last bit of the drive." Lace smiled.

"No way. If it was no, you would have said no. You don't care about hurting my feelings, I know that. You've done it plenty in the ring. You want me." Eddie almost cheered.

"Shut up Eddie. I never said that." Lace said.

"No, you never said no." Eddie kept going.

"Fine. Take it as you may." Lace said, giving in.

"Alright, I'll take it as a yes. That will give me something to jerk off too tonight." Eddie said.

"What?" Lace said.

"I mean, it's not like i haven't jerked off to the image of you before." He grinned.

"EDDIE!" Lace said, slapping his chest. He started humming a tune.

"When I think about you I touch myself." He sang, as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. He carried her things, and they went and checked in. He walked her to her and Davey's room.  
"Lace, can I say something?" Eddie asked, as she opened her door.

"Sure." Lace said.

"On a serious note, if your last name was different, I would have already made a move on you. But I told Davey I wouldn't. I stick by my word. So until something changes, that's how it has to be." Eddie said.

"I know." Lace said.  
"But I still never said yes." Lace grinned. Eddie leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Good night Lace."

"Goodnight Eddie." Lace said, her heart about to beat out of her chest. Davey had gotten in late that night. Lace woke up early and went for a long run. She grabbed a bagel when she got back, and went to the room to eat and shower. She sat down at the small table to eat, waiting for Davey to get out of the shower.

"Hey Lace. You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, not looking at him.

"Lace, come on. At least look at me." He said, sitting down in the other chair. She still looked at the table.  
"I'm sorry about last night." Lace looked up.

"Sorry for what? For getting on Eddie's case for helping me? Did you see what happened? When Eddie was knocked out of the ring, he fell on top of me. He was checking on me. That's when they double teamed you. Or are you sorry for letting Kyle speak to me the way he did? Or almost hit me? Where were you then Wes? Because since I have came to ROH, I have done nothing but what you say. I've done nothing but try to make you proud of me. And I get shit on." Lace said.

"Ok, I get it Lace. I'm sorry for all of it." Davey said.

"What did he tell you last night?" Lace asked.

"Nothing, I kicked him out of the room, and drove here alone. I've done a lot of thinking, and maybe your right. Maybe I need to remember who I tag with, who my family is. I have to go talk with Eddie." He said, pulling his shirt on. He got up and walked to the door, then stopped.  
"Lace, I don't like what's going on with you and Eddie. I won't tell you to stop. I won't forbid you to do it, because your both grown, but I want you to stop and think about it. Think about what it can do to us, to Eddie and I, to you. Just think."

"Wes, there's nothing going on with us. Unfortunately, he respects you too much. He gave you his word, and he's standing by that for now." Lace said.  
"We're friends. That's it. He helps me in the ring, and I wouldn't do anything that would make you uncomfortable. But I am human, I have needs."

"I'm standing behind what I said. We're a tag team. I need his head focused on the ring, not you. Just make sure he knows where you stand." Davey said.

"That's the problem. Where I stand isn't where you stand. The truth is, I have feelings for him. Kyle was right." Lace said.

"I don't know what to say." Davey said.

"There's nothing you can say. There's nothing you can do. I feel what I feel. But you don't have to worry about it. He won't make a move on me, because you asked him not too. Just leave me out of whatever you have to talk to him about." Lace said. Davey nodded, and left the room. Lace showered and was getting ready. She had put on her makeup and dried her hair, she was straightening it when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see Eddie standing there.

"Davey sent me to get you." He smiled.  
"He wants us to meet him for lunch before we head to the arena."

"Come in. I'm not ready yet." Lace said. She went back to the dresser with the big mirror behind it, as Eddie sat in one of the two chairs, watching her.  
"How was your talk?" Lace asked him.

"It was ok. I think he apologized. It was mainly that we need to get on the same page, and while he thanked me for helping you, he basically said that I should have had his back first." Eddie said.

"Wow." Lace said.

"Yeah. I told him that if what happened last night happened again, I would do the same thing, and maybe he needs to think about that." Eddie smiled at her.

"What did he say about me?" Lace asked, as she pulled the straightener through her hair.

"Really, nothing. Just that he would appreciate if I would keep my distance, romantically. But it's cool if we're friends. I told him I respected his wishes, and that he was my tag partner, I wouldn't do anything that would cause friction with us." He grinned as she looked at him.  
"Although, you're looking pretty good right now."

"Oh, and that's not crossing the line?" Lace grinned.

"What? Have friends never told friends that they look good?" He asked. Lace smiled at him.

"It's not that you said it, its how you said it."

"Do you really want to get into the debate of how things are said, and how they should be taken? I thought we talked about that last night." Eddie smiled.  
"Speaking of, this image right here, will be another one for the spank bank."

"What?!" Lace asked, suddenly feeling under dressed. She had slipped on a pair of short shorts, with her t-shirt, until she saw what the weather was going to be.

"I can just make out your ass cheeks." He smiled.

"Stop looking at my butt." Lace said, turning so her ass was against the dresser.

"You think that makes it better? I would much rather look at your tits, than your ass." Eddie grinned.

"Stop, or I'll kick you out of my room." Lace said.

"I call bullshit." Eddie grinned. Lace finished her hair and grabbed her jeans off the bed. She walked out of the bathroom, and slipped on her shoes.

"Listen, Eddie. All kidding aside. With how things are right now, there can never be anything between us." Eddie took a deep breath and looked down. He ran his hand through his hair and finally looked up at her.

"I know that Lace. But it doesn't change anything with me."

"What does that mean?" Lace asked.

"I told you last night, how I feel. But I'm stuck. I gave my word. But my word doesn't change how I feel." Eddie said. Lace's breath got caught in her throat as Eddie stood up and walked over to her. He let his hands gently run down her arms.  
"Just remember that." He smiled, as he stepped around her and walked towards the door.  
"Oh, and Lace. Just because nothing can happen, doesn't mean that the flirting will stop." He grinned, opening the door for her, watching her as she walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, its about time you're here. I was about to call you." Eddie said, rushing up the the car, as Davey and Lace pulled up to the arena.

"What's going on?" Davey asked.

"You have a match." Eddie said.

"I always have a match." Davey said.

"Not you, Lace." Eddie said.

"What? Who?" Lace asked, rushing around the car.

"Mia."

"Mia? She barely has any training." Davey said.  
"Come on, lets go talk to Cornett."

"I really have a match?" Lace gushed.

"Yes." Eddie said. Lace wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck, and screamed. Eddie picked her up and spun her around. "Congrats, girl." Eddie said, squeezing her.

"Hey. HEY!" Davey yelled.  
"Enough. I never said it was ok."

"You don't have too." Lace said, pulling away.  
"This is my career."

"This is your career, but you land wrong, it's over before it starts, Lace. She's not ready." Davey said.  
"And you?" He said turning to Eddie.  
"How can you be happy about this?"

"Because she's ready. Lace can hold up not only her end, but she's can make anyone look good in the ring. Haven't you been watching her?" Eddie asked.

"No. I can't watch you two in the ring. You guys are way to close, I don't like it." Davey said.  
"Lace I want you to make sure you're ready."

"I am. I'm not a child anymore. I don't need you to fight my fights anymore. I can do this." Lace said. Davey grabbed her by the wrist, since his hand fit all the way around her wrist, he knew she had no chance to get away. He marched straight to Jim Cornett.

"We need to talk." Davey demanded.

"Alright, come on." Cornett lead them to a small office.  
"Whats going on?"

"Lace is not going in the ring against someone who has no experience." Davey said.

"Listen Davey, I really don't like your tone. But you put them on paper, neither of them have much experience. And both have been begging me for a shot in the ring."

"You know what experience Lace has. You know who she has trained with, and you've seen her in the ring with Eddie." Davey said.

"Yes, I have seen her in the ring, and I have all confidence that she can pull off this match. Mia knows that Lace will be the lead. I have talked to Mia. She knows that she needs more training, but they both need to get out there and be seen." Cornett said.  
"Lace, do you have a problem with this?"

"No. I'm ready. I know with my training and what Eddie has shown me, that I can hold both of us in that ring, and make us both look good." Lace said, smiling, as she jerked her wrist away from Davey's grip.

"Well, it seems this meeting is done." Cornett said, pointing to the door. Lace left, followed by Davey.

"I don't like this Lace. You could get hurt." Davey said.

"Yeah, and so can you, every time you step into the ring." Lace said, turning around to face him.  
"This is what we both love. This is what we were born to do Wes. Please don't make me feel like I'm going against your wishes."

"I don't know." He said, taking a deep breath.

"Wes, I know that you'll always look at me as your baby sister. But I'm not a baby anymore. Cornett has been around a long time, and you know he wouldn't book this if he didn't think that we weren't ready for this." Lace said.  
"I have followed everything you have said since I have been here. I have fought my own feelings on a lot of things, because you have told me I can't do this or that. Wes, don't make me fight you on this, because whether you like it or not, I'll be in that ring tonight. It would just make it so much better, if you were in my corner."

"You're not going to back down from this, are you?" Davey asked. Lace shook her head.  
"Alright. You can do it, but I can't say I'll be at ringside."

"What? You know she'll have Prince Nana, at least. And I have to go out alone?" Lace asked.

"No, Lace, you don't. I'll be there." Eddie said.

"Really?" Lace turned quickly, to see Eddie behind her. He nodded.

"Of course I will." He smiled.

"Watch your boundaries." Davey said, walking away.

"What does that mean?" Lace asked.

"That was our talk a few weeks back. He thinks I'm over stepping my boundaries with you." Eddie said.

"Well, I don't. I think you could take several more steps, and still not cross them." Lace said, making Eddie grin.  
"I gotta go get ready for my match!" Lace squealed, skipping down the hall. Eddie stood and watched her as she made her way down the hall. He would have loved to pull her to him, right in front of Davey and kiss her. But he knew why Davey wouldn't let it happen. Put aside that he was a wrestler, and that no wrestler would ever be good enough for Lace, but Davey had seen how he acted on the road, how he would take random ring rats back to the hotel, needless to say that all changed when Lace came along. He went from someone who had sex almost every night, to someone who had to pleasure himself for the last two months. Davey had to see that he had changed. Eddie knew he had to prove to Davey he had changed, then maybe, just maybe Davey would let him have a chance with Lace. Of course, him stepping in to where Davey should be probably wasn't the best way to start that, but he couldn't let her go out there alone. He couldn't take the chance of her getting hurt by one of the Embassy, not if he could be there to stop it.

* * *

Lace loved the roar of the crowd, but more than that she loved that Eddie had been by her side. How he had jumped when the ref had counted to three. How he climbed into the ring and wrapped his arms around her legs, hoisting her in the air. How he had the biggest smile on his face as he lifted her arm in the air in victory. Davey had stood at the entrance, and watched. He clapped when Lace had won, but once the celebration started, he turned his back and left.

"I'm so proud of you Lace." Eddie said.

"It's all thanks to you." Lace smiled, as they went back stage.  
"Thank you." She smiled, as she opened the door to their dressing room.

"I'm just saying, watch him." Kyle was saying.

"Watch who?" Lace asked.

"This is a private conversation." Kyle snapped.

"Whoa, that's enough Kyle. Don't talk to her like that." Davey said, making Lace smile a little.  
"Our conversation is done, Kyle." Lace moved out of his way so he could leave the room, as he shot Eddie an evil glare.

"Should I even ask who he's talking about? Or do I already know?" Lace asked.

"This isn't the place to talk about this." Davey said.

"Really? I think this should all come out in the open. There is nothing going on with Eddie and I. You've made sure of that." Lace said.

"Come on. That's what he was doing in here? Ragging on me for being happy for your sister that she won?" Eddie asked.

"You two did have quite a celebration out there." Davey said.

"Yeah, one that you showed no interest in being involved in." Lace said.  
"Do you know how much time Eddie has spent with me in the ring? Hours upon hours."

"I know." Davey said.  
"I understand that there is nothing going on, but I also know that if I wouldn't have set a line, there would be something. Being with a wrestler is not something I want for you Larissa."

"Whoa, wait. Since when do you get to decide what kind of guy I can be with? I have let you have this thing with Eddie, only because I thought you were afraid of what it would do to you guys as a team, not because of who he is, or what he does." Lace said.  
"As far as Kyle, he's only doing this because I won't give him the time of day."

"What does that mean?" Davey asked.

"Ask Kyle, ask him what happened the night after you told me they were off limits. Ask him about what happened in the bar that night, Wes. Because you sit here and give Eddie hateful looks when it comes to me, but he has never once made a move on me, that's more than I can say for Kyle." Lace said, storming to the shower.

"This talk isn't over." Davey said, making her stop in her tracks.  
"Kyle is different. I've seen the way Eddie looks at you. Its different than Kyle."

"I can't answer for Eddie, but Kyle looks at me as a conquest. He wants me for nothing more than another notch in his bed post." Lace said.

"What does that mean?" Both of the guys asked.

"Ask Kyle, no, you know what, he'll just deny it. So drop it, but know, that Eddie is a much better friend than Kyle is. Eddie respects your wishes, Kyle doesn't. He's just trying to make a name for himself." Lace said, going to shower. She slammed the door behind her.

"Ok, I have no idea what that was all about, Davey. But I have to say, I know I'm not what you want for your sister. I know I haven't always been the best guy around, but I've changed. Lace has changed me. I know that it's easy to say, but I'll show you with my actions. And I'll wait. She's worth waiting for." Eddie said, leaving the room, hoping that he would run into Kyle. Lace's words kept running through his head. _"Ask Kyle about the bar... Another notch in his bed post... Kyle looks at me as a conquest."_ Kyle needed to be hit, and hit hard.

"I'm glad you two are both here." Davey said, as Eddie walked back into the room, dressed for their match that night. He took the seat next to Lace, and gave her a short smile.  
"I think things got out of hand earlier. I think we need to stop all this fighting. We're a family. That's how we should act." Davey said.

"I agree." Eddie said.  
"Lets just forget about all of that, and go back to how we used to be."

"Sounds good to me." Davey said.  
"Lace?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." She said, as they all hugged. Eddie pulled away from her first, making sure that Davey didn't get mad. He had decided that he would play by the rules that Davey had set, but that would change nothing of how he felt.

* * *

Lace stood in the sun, loving the warm weather. She was caught up in her own thoughts of the past few weeks. She had been given a few matches with Mia, but for the next few weeks she was just going to be a valet. Not that she minded. Lace could think of plenty of things a whole lot worse than walking her brother and a guy she could barely tear her eyes away from, to the ring. She loved being in front of the crowd, and loved cheering the guys on. Lace was leaning against Davey's car, with her eyes closed, when she felt the car shift. She opened her eyes to see Kyle leaning against the car next to her.

"Hey, Lace." He said.

"What do you want?" Lace asked.

"Nothing. It's just weird to find you where you're not surrounded by the wolves. Where are Davey and Edwards?" He asked.

"I don't know. Davey's around somewhere, I haven't seen Eddie today. Things are stressed. I wouldn't imagine that you have any ideas about that though." Lace said hatefully .

"Now why would I?" Kyle laughed. He turned towards her, making her feel uncomfortable.  
"Care if I reiterate my offer to you again?"

"Shut up, and leave me alone." Lace said, she reached for her jacket off the trunk of the car, so she could leave. Kyle grabbed her arm.

"No one has to know, Lace. I can get us a hotel room where no one would ever come. It would be our secret." Lace leaned forward on her toes to get in his face.

"I can't stand being around you. Every time you touch me, it makes my skin crawl. I get sick to my stomach even trying to picture you naked, so I think fucking you would be impossible."

"Just so you know, my offer still stands. All you have to do is say the words." Kyle said.

"That will never happen." Lace hissed, jerking her arm away from his grip.

"Hey. Everything ok here?" Lace smiled hearing Eddie's voice, as he hurried to her side.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Just making some things clear to this hard headed piece of shit." Lace said, grabbing her jacket. Eddie put his arm around her and lead her away.

"So I would ask how the great state of Michigan was treating you, but it doesn't seem to be going great for you." Eddie smiled.  
"Should I ask what that was about?" Lace sat down at a bench, away from Kyle's glare.

"He was just letting me know his offer still stands." Lace cringed.

"What offer?" Eddie asked.

"To sleep with him." Lace said.

"WHAT?!" Eddie said, jumping up.  
"I'm going to kick his ass." Lace reached up and grabbed his arm.

"I would rather have your company, while we have some time to ourselves." She smiled.  
She loved whatever time she could get alone with him.  
With Eddie, it didn't matter what they were doing. Most of the time they just sat quietly, next to each other letting the bare skin of their arms touch. He would sometimes hold her hand, or play with her fingers, but that was only when there was no chance of anyone else seeing them. Things had gotten tense in the locker room one night when Davey had caught Lace giving Eddie a massage. Eddie wasn't sure if it was just the massage, or if he had seen how much Eddie had enjoyed it. The crouch of his jeans were so tight, anyone could see his hard on. That was hard to hide when he was around Lace. Any little touch from her could almost send him over the edge. His frame of mind had changed since he had meet Lace. His world no longer revolved around him, or wrestling, or scoring with any girl he wanted too.  
His world now revolved around her. He waited everyday to get a text or call from her. But nothing compared to how he felt when she would touch him. A small touch on the shoulder, or his arm, or how she would innocently brush past him in the hall or locker room.  
Eddie sat down on the bench, Lace had turned sideways and had her back up against the arm of the bench. She stretched her legs out, and laid them on top of his. She was wearing a black skirt, that had slid up on the side, exposing most of her thigh. He could imagine his hand rubbing her thigh, then he had to tear his eyes away from her leg, as he felt the familiar tightening start in his jeans. He turned his attention to her legs draped across his lap. He smiled down at the anklet she was wearing.  
He had given it to her a few weeks back. He had found it while at a mall, and he could see it around her small ankle. He twirled it around her ankle, as she leaned back against the arm, closing her eyes, soaking in the sun.

"I'd have to say, I think I'm starting to like Michigan." Lace said, smiling.

"I can handle any state, as long as you're there." Eddie said. They sat there wordlessly, for a few minutes. Just enjoying being with each other.

"What's going on here?" Davey's voice boomed behind them, causing Lace to jump so much, her back scrapping on the concrete arm of the bench.

"Shit Wes." She said grabbing her back.  
"That hurts." Eddie jumped up and lifted the back of her shirt.

"You scrapped yourself pretty good. Come on, lets get that cleaned up." He said, helping her off the bench.

"I've asked you two not to be alone together." Davey said.

"We're sitting on a bench in public. I'd say it would be very difficult for anything to happen, especially with your spy watching us." Lace said, glaring at Kyle.

"Alright, you know what? I'm done fighting. Lace your getting blood on your shirt, come on." Eddie said, pulling her shirt back up, and guiding her toward the building, and to the locker room. He sat her down and grabbed the first aid kit out of his bag. He cleaned her back up and taped some gauze over the scraps.  
"All done." Eddie said, rubbing her back gently as he placed her shirt back down.

"My hero." Lace smiled at him.  
"Thanks Eddie."

"Come on Lace, we need to talk about the match tonight." Davey said.

"What do you mean, we? What about Eddie?" She asked as he pulled her away.

"I think you need to keep your distance from him. We'll meet him at the curtain." Davey said. Lace looked back at Eddie with a frown, but he couldn't help but smile at her expression. Lace smiled back, as Davey pulled her around a corner. "Alright, everyone set?" Davey asked.

"No. I don't understand why you aren't going out with Eddie." Lace said.

"Because, I'm not." Davey said.  
"And neither are you."

"I'm going to get ready." She took her bag and slid into an empty bathroom getting dressed. When she came out she went and found Eddie. He was doing a promo, so she stood to the side. He saw her right in the middle of his promo, and couldn't help but smile at her. As soon as the camera cut, he walked over to her.

"Whats going on?" He asked.  
"I thought you were suppose to stay away from me?"

"Yeah, he's been telling me that since I got here. It hasn't sunk in yet, I don't expect it too." Lace smiled.

"Good." Eddie said, grinning.

"You going out first?" Lace asked.

"Yeah, at the end of the show. It seems I'm being left out of the fold." Eddie said, forcing a smile.  
"Guess I'm flying solo." Lace placed her hand on his bare shoulder.

"No your not."

"You know, you come out with me, Davey will be pissed." Eddie said.

"Yeah, I don't care too much." Lace said, letting her hand slide down his arm.  
"What he's doing is wrong." Eddie grabbed her hand.

"Tell him about Kyle."

"It won't matter. He'll believe Kyle over me." Lace said, letting her finger interlace with Eddie's.

"Just think about it. I'm always here if you need me." Eddie said.

"I always need you." Lace smiled.  
"I better go. I'll see you in a few."

"Be careful out there Lace." Eddie smiled, as he held her hand, until she couldn't reach him anymore. Lace walked back into the locker room, to find Davey and Kyle talking, she turned around to leave again.

"Oh, Lace, I guess I should have told you earlier, Kyle is going to be riding with us from now on." Davey said as Lace was walking away.

"What? Why did you wait until now to tell me?" Lace asked.

"I didn't think it mattered." Davey said.

"Wes, I can't stand him. Now I have to be stuck in a car with him for hours? Thanks for making my night." Lace said as she took off.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

"To find a drink. I'll meet you at the curtain." She said.

"Lace, you better not be doing what I think you are?" He said.

"Then stop thinking." She yelled from down the hall. She soon found Eddie. He was stretching. He had his back to her as he bent down to stretch his legs.  
"Hot." Lace said behind him, making him jump.

"Hey." He said.  
"You escaped?"

"For now." She said, gently letting her back slide down the wall.

"What does that mean?" Eddie asked.

"I'll hear it later, and so will you." She said.

"I don't care. Let him yell at me. I'd say it will be worth the pleasure of you being out there with me." Eddie smiled.

"Good." Lace said. She watched him finish stretching.

"Hey Lace?" Eddie asked.  
"Whats wrong? You're not acting like you usually do when it's just us."

"Davey told me that Kyle would be riding with us from now on." She said.

"Really? This coming two days after he tells me that you two needed to start riding alone? Shady."

"Yeah, things are really getting to him. Kyle's constant talking and he's talking to Sarah again." Lace said.

"Really? How do you feel about that?" Eddie asked. Lace shrugged.

"I don't know, it's not like he listens to me anyway. If she's changed, then more power to him, if he has her, maybe he'll get off my case."

"Maybe?" Eddie smiled, sliding down next to her. He placed his hand on the ground in between them.  
"How's the back?" He asked.

"It hurts a little." Lace said, placing her hand on top of his, playing with his knuckles.  
"But I'll live." She smiled.

"Turn around and let me look at it." Eddie said. Lace knew there was no reason to argue with him. Besides that meant he would be touching her. She turned her back towards him, and pulled her hair to one side, as he lifted her shirt. He let his fingers linger a little longer than necessary while he pulled up her shirt. He gently pulled the gauze and looked.

"Davey already looked at it. He said it was just a few scraps, and nothing serious."

"You could have told me that. He is a trained EMT. He would know. That would have saved you some of the pain of me pulling the tape off." Eddie said.

"I felt no pain." Lace grinned, as Eddie pressed the tape back to her skin.

"I'm glad your here Lace." Davey said, as Kyle followed behind him.  
"I already checked her. You should know I wouldn't let my sister be in pain."

"She didn't tell me until after I looked at it." Eddie said.

"Lace, lying? I can't imagine that." Kyle said.

"Shut up, boy." Eddie said, jumping to his feet, getting in Kyle's face. Davey took a step back, letting them go at it. Lace jumped to her feet and shoved herself in between them.

"Stop it. Eddie, just stop." She said. He let her push him back.

"Yeah listen to Lace. She's good at coming between people." Kyle said.

"What does that mean?" Lace asked. Eddie stepped forward, as Lace's hands slide around his body. He placed a hand on her back, so she wouldn't fall.

"You think I don't know what you've said to her? You think she hasn't told me?" Eddie growled in Kyle's face.  
"I will kick your ass boy. It's just a matter of time. But it will happen." He let Lace push him back again.  
"I'm done Lace." He said softly, as she pressed him against the wall.  
They all walked to the curtain, Lace still standing between Eddie and the other men. The Kings of Wrestling had made their way to the ring, and the Wolves music started. Eddie turned to Davey.  
"Thanks for letting me know about the wardrobe change." Eddie said, he was wearing his black tights, and Davey had put on his blue ones.  
"Is this really how we're doing this?" Eddie asked.  
Davey didn't say anything, so Eddie started walking by himself, until Lace grabbed his hand.

"I told you, you're not going out alone." She smiled.

"Lace, don't do this." Davey said.

"It's suppose to be like this." Lace said, as her and Eddie disappeared through the curtain. Eddie was holding the ropes for Lace when Davey came out. He got into the ring and stood next to them, posing. Eddie handed Lace his belt as she climbed out of the ring. The match was actually going really well, the guys were working together, until the end.  
Eddie was in a hold, getting ready to break out of it, when Davey came in to help, accidentally kneeing Eddie in the stomach, then he went after Claudio, leaving Eddie to be hit with a rolling elbow by Hero, who got the pin. Eddie was furious. After the Kings left the ring, Lace came in and checked on him.

"You ok Eddie?" She asked, on her knees next to him.

"I'm ok." He said, rubbing his chest. She helped him up, then Davey came back in the ring. Eddie got a mic.  
"Davey, we're wolves, we're brothers. I'm your brother, but get this straight, I'm not your little brother, Davey. You don't need to run in here and save me, I can save myself. I'M THE GOD DAMN CHAMP, IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED IT! Davey, please, put it through your head, I'm the champ, you don't always need to save me. Davey, I can handle myself." Eddie shoved the mic at Davey and hopped out of the ring.

"Wait." Lace said. Eddie turned around and held his hand up to her. She took it and he helped her down off the apron. Davey dropped the mic.

"Come on, Lace." He said, watching them walk to the back.

"You didn't have to come with me." Eddie said, still holding her hand.

"Yes, I did. Wes needs to see that what he's doing isn't just going to tear you and him apart, but it's going to come between us too." Lace answered.

"Lace, this isn't how it should be. He's your brother." Eddie said.

"Yeah, and he's wrong. He'll realize it." Lace said.  
"Listen I gotta go get changed. I hope my ipod is charged, then I won't have to listen to Kyle's mouth." Lace smiled.

"You can always ride with me." Eddie said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. But we're going home for a few nights, and I have to get laundry done." Lace said.  
"Will it be too late to text you on the way?"

"No. I'll have Cole drive, so I can text you back." Eddie smiled. He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.  
"Stay away from Kyle alone, ok?" Lace started to say something, but Eddie interpreted her.  
"I know you can take care of yourself, but it will make me feel better." He smiled.

"Ok." Lace said.  
"See you in a few days. Bye Eddie."

"Bye Lace." Eddie said, seeing Davey watching from behind them. He quickly pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it, before letting her go. He watched her walk towards Davey, who was shaking his head.


	4. Chapter 4

"What am I going to do with you, Lace?" Davey asked, as they walked into the dressing room.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong." She said.

"You left your brother in the ring." Kyle said.

"Shut up, this has nothing to do with you!" Lace shouted.

"Lace, you lied to me." Davey said. Laced looked at him confused.  
"This isn't just about you going to, and leaving the ring with Eddie. It's what I saw afterwards. You have told me over and over that there's nothing going on with him, then I see you two with my own eyes."

"What did you see?" Lace asked, confused.

"I saw enough to know that you've been lying to me!" Davey snapped.

"What you saw was innocent. He kissed my forehead, that's it. He was saying goodbye, I haven't lied to you." Lace pleaded.

"Just stop Lace!" Davey shouted.  
"I'm tired of the lies. Kyle told me this was happening, but I believed you."

"Wesley. Stop it! I have not done anything with Eddie. He kissed me on the forehead, and the hand, that's it." Lace said, shooting a harsh look towards Kyle.  
"Wes, I promise."

"Lace, I would suggest that you get changed and get out of my sight, before I say something I regret." Davey said.  
Lace grabbed her bag and left the room. She changed in a bathroom, and made her way outside, sitting on the bench she had shared with Eddie earlier. As she sat down her phone started ringing.  
It was Eddie's number.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey, Lace. You ok? Jay said he saw you leaving the arena, alone." Eddie asked.

"I'm ok." She said.

"Lace, I can tell you're not ok. What happened?" Eddie asked.

"Davey is pissed. He thinks I've been lying to him about you. He asked me to leave the room, so he could cool down." Lace said.

"I'd come find you, but that may not be the best thing right now." Eddie said.

"Yeah. Thanks though." Lace said, smiling.

"Listen, I have to shower and change. I'll call you back in a few minutes." Eddie said. Lace agreed and hung up. She sat there, waiting.  
Eddie made his way to the locker room, not even taking time to knock on the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kyle yelled.

"Get out of here boy." Eddie yelled. Kyle heard in his voice that he wasn't joking. He looked towards Davey, and Davey nodded, telling him to leave.

"I really have nothing to say to you Edwards." Davey said.

"Really? Because I just got off the phone with Lace, who happens to be sitting alone somewhere, in tears." Eddie said.

"I didn't mean to make her cry. It's just, you two infuriate me so much. My sister has never lied to me until it came to you." Davey said.

"What has she lied to you about?" Eddie asked.

"She tells me there is nothing going on between you two, and I can see there is. Even a blind man could see that." Davey said.

"She's not lying. Nothing has ever happened between us." Eddie said.  
"I would be lying if I told you I didn't want it too. But nothing has. She was upset about a lot of things tonight, most importantly things with you. I kissed her head, because it kills me to be away from her. I didn't know you were standing there until after I did it. And yeah, I may have kissed her hand to get under your skin a little, but it was more for me. You're going to lose her if you don't stop." Eddie said, as he turned to walk away.

"Eddie, stop. For the sake of Lace, we should get along. I know everything that is going on is killing her. I don't want her mad at me. And I'm not giving you permission to go balls to the wall, and go after her. But you prove to me that you've changed, and we'll see. But for now, friends is good." Davey said. Eddie turned around.

"Things aren't good between us, but I would agree that for Lace, we should try." Eddie said, leaving the room, biting his tongue. He knew one day soon he would tell Davey what he wanted too.  
Davey found Lace sitting on the same bench he had found her on earlier. He sat down beside her, pulling her ear buds from her ears.

"Lace, I'm sorry. Eddie came and talked to me. I know that there is nothing going on between you two. I'm going to take a step back and not be on top of you so much. You're an adult, and you know my wishes. I guess instead of yelling at you, I should be thanking you for respecting what I said." Davey said.

"Wes, I don't feel bad about how things are going with Eddie. What's going on between you and him, that's not because of me. You two need to work it out. I just wish you would trust me to do whats right for me." Lace said.

"The thing is Lace, it's hard. I've seen him sleep around. I've seen him use numerous women." Davey said.

"No one is perfect. We've all made our mistakes. Things happen on the road, and people get lonely. He's not the only person to have slept around. It happens more often than you realize. My past isn't as pure as you think." Lace said. "You've not always been there when I've been on the road. Loneliness can get the best of all of us. The thing with Eddie, is that there was an instant attraction, so thank you for drawing that line, and making us get to know each other."

"I'm not giving you permission to go out with him, Lace." Dacey said.

"I know, but you're coming around." Lace smiled.

"You know, I may not tell you this a lot, but I love you, kid." Davey said, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too, Wes. And thank you for being there for me." Lace said.

"Come on, Kyle is probably done loading the car. If you want, I'll make him sit in the back, so you can ride in the front." Davey smiled. Lace laughed.

"That's ok, I think I'll sleep most of the way." Lace said. Davey grabbed her bag and they walked to the car.

"No, Kyle, the pillows go in the back seat. Lace uses them." Davey called from across the parking lot.

"All three of them?" He asked.

"Yes, and the cover." Davey laughed. They all piled into the car and took off. After a few minutes, Lace grabbed her phone and text Eddie.

** L**~ _u on the road yet?_ A few minutes later her phone went off.  
**E**~ _almost, sexy_  
**L**~ _ok, u drunk?_  
**E**~ _I have always wanted to know, Lace, do you wear lacy panties?_  
**L**~ _WTF Eddie?_ A few minutes later Eddie's number popped up on her phone.

"I don't know if I want to talk to you right now." Lace answered.

"I figured you'd be mad at me. Lace, I know it wasn't my place to talk to Davey, but I had to do something." Eddie said.

"That has nothing to do with why I'm mad at you."

"So why are you mad at me?" Eddie asked.

"Do you have multiple personalities?" Lace asked.

"I don't know, let me ask them." Eddie laughed.

"Have you heard me laugh once while talking to you?" Lace asked.

"Ok, really what did I do?" Eddie asked.

"Your text that you sent me?" Lace said.

"I didn't sent you a text." Eddie said.

"Look at your phone." Lace said.  
A minute later she heard him yelling at Adam.

"You fucking got me in trouble." Eddie said.  
"Lace I didn't sent that."

"Tell Adam next time I see him, maybe I'll show him what my panties look like." Lace said.

"What the fuck Lace!" Davey yelled.

"Bull shit you will!" Eddie yelled.

"It was a joke. Quit listening to my conversation Wes." Lace said, laughing.

"I'm sorry Lace." Eddie said.

"And here I thought you had grown some balls." Lace laughed.

"What makes you think that I don't already know what kind of panties you wear?" Eddie teased.

"Eddie!" Lace yelled.

"Ok, so I don't, but that doesn't mean that I haven't pictured it." Eddie said.

"Would you two just fuck and get it over with." Adam said.

"Believe me Adam, sex would only make it worse." Eddie said.

"Eddie! Would you stop." Lace said, as they pulled over for gas and some food before hitting the interstate.

"Don't get your pretty little lace panties in a twist." Eddie said.

"Alright, I gotta get off here, we're getting some food." Lace said.

"Alright, Doll. I'll talk to you later." Eddie said.

"Are we eating here?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. Unless you'd like to die. Wes eating and driving at the same time doesn't mix." Lace said, walking into the gas station, with a subway attached. She made her way to the counter and ordered her sandwich, grabbing a bag of baked chips and a water and sat down. She watched Kyle and Davey outside. They were talking, but what else was new. At least with Lace around, she could defend Eddie when his name came up. She started eating, and playing on her phone.

"Is this seat taken?" Eddie's voice filled her ear. Lace turned to see Eddie standing there with Adam.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We're hungry." Eddie said.  
"So, is this seat taken?"

"No, but if you're hungry, you should probably get your food before you find a seat." Lace smiled.

"I'm just claiming it." Eddie said, sitting his things down on the table, as Lace moved over in the booth, making room. The guys got their food and came back. Eddie sat next to Lace and Adam sat across from them. Just as they sat down, Davey and Kyle came in. They said hi to the guys, then got their food and sat across the room, at a table with chairs. Lace wasn't surprised, Davey hated booths, that's why she picked it, she had no desire to sit with Kyle.

"What's with that?" Adam asked.

"Davey doesn't like booths." Eddie said.

"And I don't like Kyle, and since Kyle is his lap dog, I knew he would sit with Wes." Lace smiled, causing the guys to laugh, making Davey and Kyle both look at them.

"I can't say I'm fond of him myself." Eddie said.

"I'll keep my thoughts to myself. I mean he is my tag partner. I kind of have to put up with him." Adam said. They sat and ate.

"So, I'm really not going to see you for almost three weeks?" Lace asked.

"I know, this sucks." Eddie said.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone." Adam said.

"No. You leave then Davey will send Kyle over here." Lace said.  
"No more mush."

"So you say." Eddie smiled, reaching under the table and squeezing her upper leg, letting his hand rest there. Lace reached under and let her hand rest on top of his, letting her thumb rub the top of his hand.

"What are you going to do on your time off?" Eddie asked.

"Sleep." Lace grinned.

"I agree with that." Adam said.  
After a few minutes, Davey and Kyle got up.

"We're heading out in 10, Lace." Davey said.  
"Get your snacks and meet us in the car. Guys be careful out there." As soon as Davey left the store, Eddie raised Lace's hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"I'm guessing your going to sleep on the way?"

"I'll stay up for a while and text you." Lace said.

"Good." He smiled, getting up and taking their trash. Lace stood up and stretched, while she waited for Eddie to walk back. He placed his arm around her waist as they walked into the gas station, to get some snacks.

"You promise to call me?" Lace asked.

"Of course. Everyday." Eddie smiled.  
Lace leaned up and kissed his cheek softly.

"I'll miss you." She said.  
"I better go, before they leave me." She smiled.

"Bye Lace." Eddie said.


	5. Chapter 5

Lace was never more anxious to get back to work, aside from the fact that she missed Eddie, things had changed at home during the time off. Sarah had moved back in. Lace wasn't too upset with that. Davey had become happier, and Sarah was being really nice to Lace. Something she had never done before. But one morning Lace got up and went for her run. When she came home, she went through her routine of pulling off her t-shirt as she walked in the door, revealing her sports bra. She rounded the corner to the kitchen to grab a drink and ran right into Kyle. She hadn't paid attention outside to even notice the new car in the drive.

"Nice Lace." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Lace snapped, struggling to get her sweat drenched t-shirt back over her head, seeing three huge bags draped over his shoulders.

"Oh, Lace, I forgot to tell you that Kyle was going to be staying with us. He's taking the spare room across from yours." Davey said.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to keep my door locked." Lace growled as she stomped up the stairs.

* * *

"I'll be back for my things." She called, opening the car door before they had even come to a complete stop, dashing off into the arena.  
As they had pulled into the parking lot at Illinois arena, she had seen Eddie's car. She made her way around, asking if anyone had seen Eddie, not having any luck. Finally she ran into Adam.  
"Have you seen Eddie?" She asked.

"Yeah, he was in the weight room. I just left there." Adam pointed her the way and she took off.  
Lace walked into the weight room, and saw Eddie sitting on a chair, pulling his gear out of his bag. Lace quietly walked up to him.

"Deep in thought?" She asked. Eddie didn't look up.

"Yeah, I was thinking about this incredibly hot girl, wishing she would show up soon. You wouldn't happen to have seen her, would you?" He smirked, raising his eyes to hers.

"Sorry, I can't help you with that." Lace smiled.  
"I guess I should just go get ready, then." She smirked, taking a couple steps away from him.

"Shut up and get over here." Eddie smiled, grabbing Lace's hand, pulling her to him. She let her arms slip around his neck, as his wrapped around her waist, picking her off the ground in his grip.  
"I've missed you so much." He said in her ear.

"I know. Its been so long." Lace said, kissing his cheek. He sat her down, right before Davey and Kyle walked in. He shot a hard look at Kyle.

"How's the living situation?" He asked Lace.

"It sucks. I hate him being there. Davey takes him to the gym to train, and I'm left sitting at home. That really sucks. I have this time off to perfect my moves, and I have no one willing to help." Lace said.

"Excuse me?" Eddie protested.

"I meant anyone near. I know you would help me." Lace smiled. Davey walked over and gave Lace her bag.

"Eddie, how was you're time off?" He asked.

"Good. I got some rest in, I've needed that." Eddie said.  
"What about you, got any training in?" He asked, taking a silent jab at him.

"Yeah, I've been working with Kyle." Davey said.

"What about you Lace?" Eddie asked.

"No." She said quietly.

"Lace you knew you were more than welcome to come with us." Davey said.

"And you know I can't stand Kyle, and since you let him move in, the only time I had to not worry about getting raped in my own house was when you two were gone." Lace snapped back.

"Oh, come on, Lace. It's not that bad." Davey said.

"Yeah, you haven't heard him everyday say something to me. I have." Lace said.

"You're over reacting." Davey said, walking away.  
Lace started after him, but Eddie grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Put on some tights. We have at least an hour until anyone shows up." Lace smiled and reached for her belt undoing it.  
"Um, Lace, go find a room to change in. I really don't think I could keep my hands off you if you do that in front of me, then Davey would go crazy, and the room would reek of sex and blood." Lace laughed as she grabbed her bag and went to a close bathroom. A few minutes later there was a knock on the bathroom door.  
"You ready La..." Eddie's words cut off as she walked out in her new ring attire.  
"Holy hell, Lace. You're killing me." He said, looking her head to toe. She had on a pair of low cut black boots, black and pink knee pads. His eyes continued their tour up her thighs, she had on a pair of short, hot pink boy shorts, that was low cut, and trimmed with black. He let his eyes keep going to find a black sparkly, tight half shirt, trimmed with hot pink. Her elbow pads matched her outfit. She turned in a circle.

"You like it?" She asked.

"Damn Lace. You should warn a man." Eddie said, not able to tear his eyes away from her, thanking God he had pulled on his over sized t-shirt.  
"What's up with that?" He asked.

"I finally had some time to finish my outfit. This has been in the works for about 6 months. But I finally had the money and time to finish it. Besides I've heard a rumor that Bennett is bringing Maria in. And I'd like to keep the title as hottest ROH valet." Lace smiled.  
"I mean, Maria's hot, but I figured this might make some dicks jump."

"I can say it has." Eddie smiled, finally able to control himself. He pulled his t-shirt off and threw it at her.  
"Put this on, or there won't be much training done." He smiled.  
"So is this what your wearing tonight?"

"I may have to change to a different color, if I get too sweaty." Lace walked up and leaned her whole body against him.  
"Am I going to get sweaty Eddie?" She breathed in his ear, feeling his dick jump.  
"I'll take that as a yes." She said, turning and walking to the ring. Lace was standing in the ring. She had already stretched out when Eddie finally joined her.  
"Where were you?" She asked.

"You know damn well where I was. Thankfully the bathroom door had a lock on it." Eddie grinned.  
After 30 minutes, Eddie stood back up.  
"So, where's this ring rust you were complaining about?" He asked.  
"You've been spot on since we got into the ring."

"Oh, well maybe I just used that as an excuse to have your hands on me." Lace smiled.

"All you have to do is ask for that." Eddie smiled.  
Walking up to her taking both of the hands in his.  
"You may not feel that way about me after tonight."

"Why?" Lace asked.

"You know what I have to do, Lace." Eddie said.

"Tonight?" Lace asked, knowing what he was talking about.

"Yeah. If I get the opportunity." Eddie said.

"It doesn't change anything with me." Lace smiled, pulling him out of the ring and to the back.  
She hadn't really worked up a sweat, so she got cleaned up and hung out with Eddie until it was time for her to head out with Davey.

"Can I just say, I hate your new outfit." Davey said as they walked out and he heard all of the men yelling.

"Well, take your pick, I could always just forget Eddie and go after one of these guys. Look at that one over there, he's gotta be what 50? Look how hot he is with his shirt showing his beer belly. I bet he's in the prime of his life." Lace joked.

"Lace, you would give the bastard a heart attack if he even thought you would talk to him. I guess if you put it that way, Edwards isn't awful." Davey said, making Lace grin. Lace took her place along the ring. Haas was on tonight. The match was great, and Lace really didn't have to do too much to keep the crowd involved. Davey pinned Haas, for the three count. Lace climbed in the ring and raised his arm.

"Good match, bro." Lace smiled as they walked to the back.

"Thanks Lace. Should I even ask if you're going out with Eddie?" Davey asked.

"He is a wolf, isn't he?" Lace asked.

"Yes, he is." Davey said.

"Well, there's your answer." Lace smiled, as she walked away to find some water. She turned the corner, and ran into Eddie.  
"Hey, Eddie. You getting ready for your match?" She asked.

"Yeah, just trying to focus." He smiled.

"I'll leave you alone then." She said.  
"Just trying to find some water." He handed her his bottle of water.

"I only took a drink. You coming out with me tonight?"

"You want me too?" She asked.

"Oh, come on. What kind of question is that?" He grinned.

"Just as stupid as the one you asked." Lace smiled.

"Touche, Ms. Richards." Eddie said.  
"That was a yes, right."

"Yes." Lace laughed, as she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He asked, grabbing her hand.

"Letting you focus." She said.

"I focus better with you around." He smiled, pulling her down a dimly lit hall. About halfway down he leaned against the wall and sat down, pulling her down with him. He let his arm slid around her neck, as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Lace watched him for a long time, before she turned her head and leaned into his side.  
"Hey Lace." Eddie said, gently shaking her.  
"Wake up, it's time for the match."

"I didn't even realize I fell asleep." Lace said stretching. Eddie stood up and took her hand, pulling her up.  
"Sorry." She said.

"No, it's ok. I enjoyed you leaning against me." Eddie smiled.

"You're sweet." Lace said.  
Eddie let go of her hand when they got to the curtain. He did some final stretches, then reached back down and interlaced his fingers with hers. As his music hit, they walked out, hand in hand. As soon as they were through the curtain, Eddie raised their hands, and listened to the cheers. After he entered the ring, he held the ropes for Lace. He went about his routine, posing for the crowd, after he jumped off the ropes, he helped Lace to the floor, but before he could turn around, Strong attacked him, knocking him to the ground, and slamming him into the barricade, before throwing him back in the ring. They swapped control several times, before Strong went for his third super-kick, which Eddie caught and turned into the achilles lock, making Strong tap out, to keep his title. It didn't take long for the rest of the House of Truth to pile into the ring and attack Eddie.  
Lace was helpless, all she could do was watch and yell.  
Then Davey ran in with a chair, sending the House scattering out of the ring. Lace crawled under the bottom rope to check on Eddie.

"I'm alright." He said, trying to catch his breath. He forced a smile.  
"I promise. I'm ok Lace." He said, getting up. He looked at Lace, as he asked for a mic.  
"You sure you want to be out here?" He asked. She nodded, reluctantly, knowing that no matter where she was, it wouldn't help how she felt about this.  
"Davey, I know that we're brothers, but Davey, I have to fight you." Davey raised his hands.

"This isn't what you have to do." He said off mic. He looked over at Lace, then back to Eddie.

"Davey, Listen to me. I have to prove to myself. It's not a matter of hating you, it's not a matter of hurting you. You should know that. True competition. I need to prove to myself, Davey." He took a breath and looked back at Lace, for no other reason than to make sure she was still there.  
"And I know you say you don't want too, but really the bottom line is, the bottom line Davey. I will not wrestle another match in Ring Of Honor until you fight me. Davey, if you don't fight me for this world championship, I quit."

"What?" Lace gasped. After a minute Davey took the mic.

"Eddie, if this is what you need, if this is going to give you closure. Fight we will. Be careful what you wish for, cause you just got it." Davey dropped the mic, and headed out of the ring, turning towards Lace, almost waiting for her to come to his side, but she stood where she was. Eddie couldn't help but have a smile on his face as Davey walked to the back alone. Eddie started to walk over to Lace, but she held up her hand, and stopped, him. She silently climbed out of the ring and started to walk to the back alone, she turned to see a hurt Eddie standing in the ring, and she waited for him. Eddie got out of the ring and took her hand. Once backstage he had to ask.

"Lace, just wait. I thought you understood?" Eddie said.

"I do. I get it. But you have to realize, he's my brother." Lace took a breath.  
"This doesn't change how I feel about you, but, this is hard for me. You have to get that."

"I do. I'm sorry for you having to be put in the middle of this." He kissed her hand.

"I have to go talk to Wes." Lace said, kissing Eddie's cheek.  
"I'll find you before you leave." She said, walking off.  
Lace walked in on Davey's interview, as he was saying that if he didn't win, he would never go after the belt again.  
Once the camera's were off Lace stepped over and sat next to Davey, as Kyle stepped up.  
"Seriously Kyle, can you just leave for a few minutes?" Lace asked.

"What you have to say to him, will be no secret from me." Kyle said.

"Wes, I don't have to be here. I can just leave, if that's what you want?" Lace said. Davey looked up at Kyle.

"Give us a few minutes. This is a family thing, it has nothing to do with you or wrestling." He said, as Kyle turned and walked out.  
"Lace. What is it?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened out there." She said.  
"I want you to understand that it's not like I made a choice between you and him."

"Then what is it? Because that's kind of what it felt like." Davey said.

"You have Kyle, you have your team that you train with, Wes. Eddie, he had you. Now there's no one. I understand how he feels in that aspect." Lace said.

"What does that mean?" Davey asked.

"I feel like you'd rather help Kyle out than me. How many times since I started here have you even offered to help me develop my style in the ring? Don't think too hard, because I can answer it really fast. None. You have not one time asked if I even needed your help. You've replaced not only Eddie, with Kyle, but me too. Eddie has helped me more than you know. Not only in the ring, but he's there for me to talk too. You're not. And you act like this is a competition between you two for me, but it's not. I love you Wes. You're my brother. The only family I have left. Eddie is different, he wants to be there, and to be honest, I don't feel like you do." Lace said, trying to fight back the tears.

"So are you telling me that if I paid more attention to you, that you wouldn't talk to Eddie anymore, wouldn't call him, or flirt with him?" Davey asked.

"No. As much as Eddie wants to be there, I want him there. This something that you're going to have to come to terms with." Lace said, standing up to walk out of the room.

"Lace, wait." Davey said, as she turned around, he pulled her to him and hugged her.  
"It's hard for me to accept that you're not a little girl anymore. I love you Lace. And I'm sorry that I haven't taken some time for just you. I promise that I will." Davey said.  
"I guess you'll met us at the car?" He asked, letting her go. Lace nodded, and grabbed her bag, then went to get changed.

"It's hard to believe that this is where we just had the event." Lace said, walking into the empty arena with Eddie.

"I know, the crew works fast huh?" He smiled.

"Hey, can I get a quick interview?" One of the website guys asked.

"I'll wait over here for you." Lace said.

"No, not with Eddie, with you Lace." He said. Eddie smiled, and walked casually over to the wall and leaned against it, watching her.

"Me? I have never been asked for an interview before." Lace smiled.

"Just a couple of questions." He said, turning the light on the camera on.  
"We're here with Lace Richards, sister of the challenger for the belt at Best in the World. Lace, I guess we'd just like to know how things are going in the locker room since the match was accepted?"

"Well, as you guys can tell from Davey's interview earlier, they aren't sharing a locker room. Davey has his and Eddie has his. I've talked to both of them since then though, and they are both ready for the match." Lace said.

"And what are your feelings on the match?" He asked.

"I think it may be rougher on me than them. I mean, Davey is my brother, for some people it should be a no brainer of where I stand, but, it's really no secret that I have some strong feelings for Eddie. They both know how I feel about this. And both have left it up to me as to who I will come to the ring with." Lace said.

"And who would that be?" He asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I have a lot to think about until then." She said.

"We also saw some new, very hot ring attire debuted by you tonight." He said.

"Thank you. I take pride in what I make. Although I got some mixed reviews backstage. Davey doesn't like it so much." She winked. He shut the camera off.

"Thanks Lace. We may have to interview you more often." He smiled. Eddie walked over and put his arm around her, and they left the arena. He walked her to Davey's car, where he and Kyle were waiting on her.

"Have fun in Cali." Lace said.

"Thanks. You should come with me." He smiled.

"You never know, but call me, we'll get together sometime during our time off." She said, pulling him to her, kissing his cheek.

"Your brother didn't like that one." He said in her ear.

"I don't care." She smiled.  
"Be careful." She said.

"Bye Lace." Eddie said, walking to his car.

"So, you're not going to say anything to her?" Kyle asked, as they got in the car.

"She's grown. She has to make her own choices." Davey smiled in the rear view mirror.  
"No matter if I think it's the wrong ones." Lace ignored him, and placed her ear buds in, turning up her music to block out whatever Kyle and Davey would be talking about. She snuggled down in the car, and fell asleep. Lace had all plans of going to California, but she didn't want Eddie to know. She could use a vacation anyway.  
She had flown in a few days prior to the show, knowing that Eddie wasn't coming in until the night before. She had smooth talked him and found out what hotel he would be staying at. She had spent her first couple days there sight seeing. Today, she had spent at the hotel pool, not knowing the time Eddie was getting to the hotel. She was getting ready to go in a get dressed to get some dinner when her phone rang.

"Hey Eddie." She grinned.  
"Have you made it to Cali yet?" She asked.

"I just got to the hotel. Hold on just a sec, I have to check in." He said, keeping the phone to his ear.  
"Hey, yeah, Edwards. No, I would prefer for no one to know I was here. Thanks." Eddie said.  
"Sorry Lace."

"Its alright." She said.

"Did you say 205? Thanks. No, I'll come back down later and get my luggage." Eddie said.  
"Ok, finally checked in, I hope the beds are nice here."

"Really?" Lace asked, grinning that his room was only two away from hers. She stood up and tied her wrap around her, and made her way towards the elevator.

"Last hotel I was at, the beds were awful, I could feel the springs poking through. I ended up sleeping on the floor." Eddie said.

"Wow. So what do you have planned for tonight?" Lace asked.

"I don't know. If it was up to me, some dinner then bed. I'm so tired." He said.

"Why? You've had some time off. You should be rested." Lace said.

"Yeah, should be. I've been working around the house. All the things I have put off, and now that it's warmer, and I have a little time off, I decided to start doing them. Besides, if I ever talk you into coming to my place, I'd like it to look nice." He said. Lace heard his door close.  
"Hm, the rooms look nice." She heard him grunt as he fell on the bed.  
"Beds are nice." He said.  
Lace went into her room, and looked in the mirror. She started the shower.

"Hey Eddie, can I call you back in a few minutes. I have to jump in the shower."

"Mm, you in the shower. Why do you always tempt me with these images?" He laughed.

"I'll call you after I figure out what is going on here. I have a couple calls to make to let everyone know I'm in town."

"Bye Eddie." Lace said.

"Hey Lace?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"I miss you." Eddie said.

"I miss you too." Lace smiled, as she hung up the phone.  
An hour later, Lace found herself in front of the mirror, as she finished her makeup. She had put on a deep green tank top, and a pair of short white denim shorts. She slid on a pair of her favorite flip flops. After a few squirts of her perfume, she grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She took a deep breath as she raised her hand to knock on the door. A tall blonde lady opened it. Lace stepped back and looked at the number.  
"Um, I'm looking for Eddie?" Lace said.  
"He's in the shower." She smiled. Lace's mind was going crazy. Why was this gorgeous women doing in his room?


	6. Chapter 6

Lace felt like turning and running. She didn't want to believe what was staring her in the face.  
Was Eddie seeing someone?  
And how was she going to compete with this gorgeous blonde in front of her.

"Who's at the door, Baby?" Lace heard a husky voice say, as Kevin Steen stepped around the girls petite frame.  
"Hey, Eddie didn't say you were coming."

"I... He doesn't know." Lace managed.

"Oh, I bet you haven't met my girl before. Lace, this is Rachael, my wife. Rach, this is Lace, Davey's little sister." Kevin said.

"It's nice to meet you. Come in. Eddie was saying he needed to call you as soon as he got out of the shower." Rachael said. She lead Lace around a corner and to a couch.  
"So, he doesn't know that you're here?" She asked. Lace shook her head.  
"Checking up on him, making sure he's being good?" Rachael smiled.

"I hardly have that right, but yeah, I guess so." Lace said.

"What do you mean? Every girl has a right to check up on her man." Rachael said.

"He's not really mine. We're more of friends." Lace said.

"Maybe you should tell him that." She said, laughing.

"He knows." Kevin said.  
"It's a big mess with her brother. He and Eddie aren't getting along great right now."  
Just then they heard the hairdryer stop in the bathroom, and the door open.  
"What are you doing Edwards?" Kevin called.

"Looking for my phone. I thought I had it in here with me. I have to call Lace. I'm having withdrawals." Eddie's voice called from the bathroom. Kevin laughed.

"What does that mean?"

"I can smell her perfume. Where the fuck is my phone?" Eddie said, digging through his bag that was next to the door. Lace saw his phone sitting on his bed, she got up and grabbed it walking it over to him.

"Here, Eddie." She said, thinking how sexy he looked wearing a pair of jeans, with no shirt on.

"Thanks Lace." He said, taking the phone and starting to dial her number, then he looked up.  
"Lace?!" He pulled her too him.  
"What are you doing here?"

"Surprise?" Lace said quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He did the same, pulling her close to him.

"How long have you been here?" He asked, pulling back to look at her.

"A few days." Lace said.  
"I needed a vacation. But I mean, if you don't want me around, I bet it would be real easy to find Shelley around here." Lace smiled.

"Shut up Lace. I just wish you would have told me, I would have caught an earlier flight, and spent more time with you." Eddie grinned, then his eyes flashed to Kevin. He turned back to Lace.  
"Does Davey know you're here?" He asked.

"Well, he knows I'm not home, does that help?" She smiled.

"Lace, you didn't tell him?" Eddie asked.

"No." Lace said, shrugging his arms off her.  
"If you're going to start acting like him, then I can go."

"Come on, Lace. You know that's not what I meant. It's just, he will eventually see some pictures, and know." Eddie said.

"I'm not hiding it. I didn't decide until last minute, and of course he was off playing trainer with dip shit, so I just packed up and left a note. He can call me if her wants. To be honest, he probably hasn't even noticed I left. Between Steph and Kyle, he has no other time." Lace said.  
"So, did I interrupt your plans for tonight?"

"I was just going out to dinner, then coming back here." He smiled, taking her hand.  
"Now that you're here, I might have to change those plans though."

"Just fuck, and get it over with." Kevin said, from across the room, as he was pulling his shoes on.  
"Get dressed. I'm hungry."

"When are you not hungry?" Eddie asked, pulling Lace with him as he went to his bed. He let go of her hand to dig through his bag for a shirt. A few minutes later they were out the door. Kevin drove to the restaurant, where they met up with a bunch of the other wrestlers. After dinner everyone went to a bar. They had been bombarded with fans at dinner, and it only got worse at the bar. Lace had noticed that Eddie had been quiet, he was yawning a lot. She leaned over and let her head rest on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him, as he was yawning.

"You ready to go?" She asked in his ear.

"No. We'll stay. You're having a good time." He smiled.

"Eddie, you're exhausted." Lace said.  
"I really don't mind leaving. I didn't come here to go out and drink. I came here to spend time with you."

"I know, but I'm ok." Eddie said.

"Eddie, you're about to fall asleep. Come on, we'll get a cab and go back to the hotel." Lace said, rubbing his leg. Eddie didn't answer, so she grabbed his hand and pulled him up .  
"Good night everyone." She said.

"Let him get some sleep tonight, Lace. He has a big match tomorrow." Alex Shelley grinned.  
"On second thought, keep him up all night."

"The way he's going, he'll be asleep before we even get back to the hotel." Lace smiled. They both said bye, and left the noise of the bar, and found a cab.

"I'm sorry, Lace." Eddie said, as they pulled up to the hotel.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Lace said, pulling him out of the cab.

"I ruined your night." Eddie said.

"No you didn't." Lace smiled. He smiled, reaching into his pocket as they stood outside his room.

"Shit. I'm going to have to go down and get another key card. I forgot mine." He said, fighting a yawn.

"Just come to my room. It's right here. We can watch some tv and relax, until Kevin gets here." Lace said.

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked, through his yawn. Lace pulled him to her room.

"Just don't judge me on how it looks in here. I kind of went a little crazy finding something to wear for tonight." Lace said. She rushed over to the bed and grabbed her delicates, stuffing them in her suitcase, as she moved it to the couch.

"Wow. This is how housekeeping leaves your bed?" He asked, seeing that the comforter was on the ground in a bunch and the sheets were all pulled to the end of the bed.

"I don't know. I don't let housekeeping in my room when I'm not here." Lace said, as Eddie sat on the bed.  
"The sheets are clean, I changed them this morning, but just didn't make it."

"Why don't you let them in?" Eddie asked.

"Seriously? Do you?" Lace asked.

"Well, yeah." He smiled.

"I've had things swiped before." Lace said.  
"But then again, I've stayed in some pretty shady places. It just became a habit to not let them in."

"Really? You've had things stolen from your hotel room?" Eddie asked, kicking off his shoes, and leaning back against the pillows.  
"Like what?"

"Um, lots. Money, clothes, even a laptop." Lace said.  
"It was almost brand new too. Assholes! And have you ever filed a police report in a one cop town? Nothing gets done. I just gave up."

"They didn't believe you?" He asked.

"Wrestlers don't have much creditability with the law." Lace smiled.  
"You should know that." She grabbed a pair of shorts and tank top.  
"I'm going to get changed." She said.

"What would Davey say if he knew that we were in a hotel room together, alone?" Eddie laughed. Lace smiled at him.

"Find something on tv." She said, walking into the bathroom. A few minutes later she walked back out, to find Eddie sound asleep, remote in his hand. Lace turned off the lights, went and laid next to him, taking the remote, but after a few minutes, Eddie turned and draped his arm over her. Lace let her body mold into his, and before she knew it she was asleep. Eddie's phone ringing had woken them up the next day. They were still in the same position.

"Shit, Lace. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. You should have woke me up and made me go to my room." He said.

"Why?" She asked, stretching.

"You know why."

"I slept pretty good last night. But if you would rather go back to your empty, lonely bed tonight, instead of staying with me, I guess I can deal with it." Lace said frowning.

"Don't give me that look." Eddie said.  
"I just don't want to move too fast. I mean, we haven't even talked about things." Lace put one finger against his lips.

"Eddie, nothing happened. Stop acting like Davey is going to kill you. As far as I'm concerned, what he doesn't know, won't hurt him." She smiled, kissing his cheek, while getting up to get ready for the day.  
"By the way, I think you've missed like five calls."

"Probably everyone wondering where I am." He said, sitting up to stretch.

"Hey Lace?" Eddie called toward the bathroom.

"Yeah?" She asked, leaning her head out of the door.

"Are you coming out with me tonight?" He asked.

"You want me too?" Lace asked.

"Why do we always go through this?" Eddie laughed.  
"Did you bring your gear?" He asked, as he got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.

"Yeah." She smiled, as he pulled her into his arms, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to head back to my room, and shower. Then I'll come back, and we'll go get some breakfast." He looked at his watch.  
"Or some late lunch. It's almost 1." He said.

"You better hurry then." Lace said.

* * *

"There's no room up here Eddie." Lace said, as she walked to the ring with Eddie before the show.

"Wow, it's close." He said.

"Just watch the hands." Alex Shelley said, walking up.  
"Some of these guys can be grabby." He laughed.

"You don't have a problem with me being out here, do you?" Lace asked.

"Nah, we can even work ya in if ya want." Alex said.

"No." Eddie said, right away.  
"She is hands off." Alex held up his hands.

"Whoa, settle down."

"Sorry, it's just, she's her on her own dime. I asked her to come out as a favor, and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her." Eddie said.

"I get it." Alex said. Lace took a seat while the two discussed their match.  
Lace was dressed, and she met Eddie by the curtain. The match was amazing. They both played off each others strengths. Both took high risks, but in the end Eddie hit the die hard, for the three count. After getting changed they went out with a bunch of the guys. After dinner, they all ended up back at the same bar. But tonight it was packed with people, and they couldn't even take a drink without getting ask for a picture or autograph. After about an hour, Lace leaned over to Eddie's ear.

"You wanna get out of here?" She asked. He nodded. After settling up they got outside.

"You wanna get a cab somewhere?" He asked.

"We can just walk." Lace said. Eddie smiled, taking her hand in his. They ended up at a park. There was a small lake with some ducks swimming. Lace sat down on a bench, and Eddie followed. They sat and talked for a while.  
The wind blew her hair in her face, so she pulled it back into a loose pony tail. Eddie smiled at her, and tucked a few stray pieces behind her ear.

"You're so beautiful." He said, letting his hand fall to the back of her neck, as his face started to move close to her. Lace let her eyes close, then she heard him take a deep breath and felt him pull back. Lace groaned.  
"What?" He asked, not looking at her.

"You're so worried about everyone else, you just ruined a perfect moment." Lace said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Just quit worrying. When it's just us, let it be just us." She said.

"Come on. It's getting late, we should be getting back to the hotel."

* * *

"Will you stay?" Lace asked, standing at her door.

"Why, Ms. Richards, are you asking me to spend the night?" Eddie smiled.

"I can beg, if need be." Lace grinned.

"I need to go to my room and get some clothes." He said.

"How do I know you'll really come back?" Lace frowned.  
Eddie smiled as he let his fingers run down the side of her face.

"I promise."

"I'll leave the door open." She said, heading in her room and getting changed.

"Hey Lace?" Eddie's voice filled the room.

"On the balcony." She called from the open door. She heard him shuffling things around, then he walked out, smiling at her. She was sitting on the small woven bench, legs out, beer in her hand, with her lap top playing music. She was watching the kids that were swimming in the pool. Lace looked up at him and smiled. She pulled her legs up, giving him a place to sit. He grabbed a beer out of the cooler sitting on the balcony, and sat down. He pulled her legs on top of his lap, and let his arms lay on the back of the bench.

"This is nice." He said.

"I know." Lace said, laughing at the kids playing. Eddie saw the sparkle in her eye.

"You want kids?" He asked, realizing that they had never talked about serious stuff.

"I'd like a couple. Not anytime soon, but after I'm married and settled in one place." Lace said.

"Really? Settled? I just don't see you as someone who settles." He said.

"No, I guess not. But I would hope to find one place I love enough to stay." Lace smiled.

"So you don't want to do this the rest of your life?" Eddie asked.

"It's no secret of how our childhood was before we moved in with our grandparents. I don't know, I just feel like I'm suppose to be a mom. So, no. As much as I love this business and what we do. I think I'll know when it's the right time to hang it up and start a family." Lace said.  
"What about you? You want kids?" She asked.

"As corny as this might sound, I never thought about kids until I met you." He smiled.

"You've never thought about having kids? But you're so good with them." Lace said.

"I've never pictured myself being a dad, until recently." Eddie said, rubbing her legs.

"I could never imagine you doing anything but this." Lace said.

"Me either." He said, locking eyes with her.

"Are you ever going to kiss me?" Lace asked, as his hand moved to her slender side, pulling her close to him.  
Their bodies moved in sync, as the distance between them disappeared. He shifted his weight, and pulled her onto his lap. She could feel his breath dance across the base of her neck, as his lips softly pressed against her skin. Lace let her head fall back, and her hands run through his hair. His lips became more eager as they traveled up her neck to her tender spot below her ear. As he let his tongue dance across her soft skin, she moaned softly. Not able to contain herself anymore she turned her head and let her lips press against his. Soon their tongues were dancing together in ecstasy. After a few minutes, Eddie stood up, with both hands on her ass, and carried her to the bed, laying them both down. His lips found hers again, as her hands worked on taking his shirt off. Then there was a knock on the door. Lace let her head fall back on the bed and groan.

"You want me to get it?" Eddie asked, as he rolled off her. Lace looked down and smiled.

"You might scare whoever is at the door." She giggled, as she got up. She opened the door to see Kevin standing there.

"Hey Lace. Is Eddie here?" He asked. She opened the door, letting him see that Eddie was on the bed.

"Whats up?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, nothing. I saw you weren't in the room, and I thought I'd see how long you were going to be gone?" Kevin asked.

"I'm staying here. I think I got all my things out of the room." Eddie said. Kevin grinned.

"Good. Alone time." He said, taking off. Lace closed and locked the door. She walked over and did the same to the balcony, closing the curtains as she walked away. She walked back to the bed. Eddie was sitting on the edge watching her. She pulled him up to her and kissed him, as her fingers reached down and unbuttoned his pants.

"Are you sure, Lace?" Eddie asked.

"Do you have a condom?" She asked.

"Yeah." He breathed.

"I'm sure then." She smiled, letting him pull her shirt off.


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie woke up before Lace. His arm was draped over her small body. He leaned back to take in the sight before him.  
This women who he had been craving for so long had been in his arms all night. She was laying on her stomach, her hair laying across the pillow, hiding her face. He reached over and swept it off her face. She seemed so peaceful. He let his hand run down her bare back, stopping where the sheet started. He smiled to himself, as he looked her over again.  
How did he get so lucky?  
He reached over to grab his bottle of water. Empty. Not surprising after how last night went. He got up to get a drink, pulling his boxers on as he got up.  
The shifting of the bed woke Lace. She looked over and smiled seeing Eddie walking toward the bathroom.

"Making a break for it already?" She called.

"Not even if you wanted me too." Eddie called back.  
He came back carrying two bottles of water. Lace was sitting up on the bed, with her knees pulled to her chest. Naked as a jay bird, but nothing showing.  
"Damn, Lace. You're hot." He smiled. His smile made her smile.

"Shut up." She smiled.

"That pose right there is playboy centerfold material." He grinned.

"Really? Playboy? Would you like me to be in Playboy?" Lace asked.

"Um, no!" Eddie said.  
"You show enough in the ring." He said sitting next to her, handing her a bottle of water. After taking a drink, she sat it on the nightstand. Then wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her naked body lean against his back. She smiled at his moan, as she let her lips press softly against he back of his neck. He replaced the lid on the water, and tossed it across the room, turning around and grabbing Lace around her waist, laying her back on the bed. As his lips traveled down her body, his phone went off.  
He ignored it, continuing his tour. But it went off again, and before he could pull his lips from Lace, there was a knock on the door.  
"Jesus. Really?" He complained. The knock sounded again, as he pushed himself off Lace. She reached to the floor, grabbing his t-shirt from the night before and slipping it on. Eddie turned to make sure she was covered before opening the door.

"Dude, you two still sleeping? I've called you like five times." Kevin said.

"No, we're not still sleeping, but we're still in bed. What's up?" Eddie asked.

"I was just going to see if we should check out of the room or not? Rach and I are heading out in a couple hours." Kevin asked. Eddie turned to Lace, who shook her head.

"Yeah. I'm going to be staying with Lace tonight."

"Cool. And can I just say, it's about fucking time." Kevin laughed.

"Yeah, can we just keep this quiet?" Eddie said.

"I'm not a snitch. I wouldn't tell anyone, especially not Richards. He can be a douche." He looked passed Eddie.  
"No offense Lace. But I just don't understand how two can be related. I mean, you're cool, he's just, well, not."

"None taken. Out of everyone, I know how he is. And, believe me, I tell him enough, he knows he's a douche." Lace smiled.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone." He said, walking away.

"Where were we?" Eddie asked, walking back towards Lace.

"Running late. Did you happen to see what time it was?" She asked.  
"It's near 3."

"Well, shit." He said as Lace scurried off to the shower. Within minutes, Eddie joined her.

* * *

"So I guess this is it." Eddie said, giving Lace one last kiss before leaving her at her gate, and heading to his.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Didn't you pretty much say, what happens here stays here?" He asked.

"No. Never. What I said was what Davey doesn't know won't hurt him. As far as I'm concerned it can stay that way, no matter where we are." Lace grinned, pulling his lips back to hers.

"I like the way you think Baby." Eddie grinned.  
Lace hopped a cab from the airport home.  
She was bringing in her bags when Davey stepped out from the kitchen.

"Lace." He said, looking at her.  
"Take you're bags to your room, and then come to the kitchen, we need to talk." Lace grabbed her phone out of her pocket on the way up the stairs, texting Eddie.

** L**~_shit, n trouble. Wes wants to talk. ill call u soon. 3_  
She grabbed a sweat shirt and made her way to the kitchen. Davey and Kyle were sitting at the table, so she grabbed a seat on one of the stools.

"I would ask where you have been, but I've already seen the pictures." Davey said.

"Ok, so is that all?" Lace asked.

"Why did you feel you had to hide this from me?" He asked.

"I didn't. I just didn't think you cared." Lace said.  
"I'm 23 years old. I don't have to ask your permission on where I can go and how I can spend my time."

"You're under my roof!" His voice boomed, as he slammed his fist down on the table.  
"I took you in when no one else would."

"I didn't have to come here!" Lace screamed right back at him.  
Davey's intimidation factor had worn off many years ago with her. He could use his size and voice to make the strongest person feel weak, but once Lace hit 15, it no longer worked on her.  
"I thought you wanted me here. I thought that we could get back what we used to have. I thought you wanted that too!" She screamed.  
Davey took a deep breath, realizing that yelling wasn't working to his advantage.

"Of course I want you here, I missed you Lace. But it seems that you would rather be with someone else than to work on our relationship." He said.

"Fuck you Wes! I have told you that for the last few months. Kyle has filled your head so full of bullshit that it's clogging your ears." Lace wasn't near finished yelling.

"Kyle has nothing to do with this." Davey said.

"Then who does?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Edwards." He said.

"It would be so easy to push this all on him, but I'm the one who made the choice to go there. I had a great time, and don't regret it. You have my number, if you needed to talk to me, you could have called." Lace said.

"Would you have came home?" Davey asked.

"No. I went where I wanted to be. Listen, I know how you feel about Eddie. I know that you don't want me to get involved with him, but I'm a big girl, and I can make my own choices about guys. If you don't agree with that, then I can leave. I can find another place to stay." Lace said.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Davey said.

"And what makes you so sure that he'll hurt me?" She asked.

"I know how he is." Davey said.

"No, you know how he used to be. You don't know him to well anymore." Lace said.

"Does this mean you two are a couple?" Davey asked.

"My personal life is just that, mine and personal." Lace snapped.

"Did you fuck him?" Kyle asked.  
Lace didn't even look at him, her eyes were fixed on Davey's face.

"Are we done here?" She asked.

"You're not going to answer Kyle?" He asked.

"I already told you I wasn't talking about this, not with you, and especially not with him. Should I start looking for a new place to live?" Lace asked.

"No, Lace. Just calm down." Davey took a deep breath.  
"There's something about him lately Lace, that I just don't understand."

"I could say the same thing about you, and I bet Eddie could too. You guys have both changed, you have both grown. And unfortunately, you've grown apart. I'm not asking him to like you, or you to like him, all I'm asking is that you respect my decisions. Respect the fact that I'm an adult, and I can make my own choices." Lace said.

"Lace." Davey started.

"No, Wes. I lived on my own before I came here. My choices may not have been the best ones, but I learned from them. I know what I need right now. I know where I want my life and career to go. And I know how I'm getting there. I'm not going to do anything to mess that up. I appreciate the chance you gave me. More than you will ever know. I love you for being there for me, and taking me in. There is nothing I can ever do to thank you enough for it, but you asking me to make a choice between you and a great friend of mine, it's not going to work, and it won't work out well for anyone." Lace said.

"Alright Lace. I'm not forcing you to choice between us. I just want you to be careful." Davey said.

"I will. Now can I go unpack?" She asked, standing up. Davey nodded, and Lace walked out of the room. She pulled out her phone and dialed Eddie's number as she closed her bedroom door.

"Hey Babe. How'd it go?" He asked. His voice making her smile.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm glad you got away." Eddie smiled, pulling Lace's naked body to him.

"I know, it's been a long two weeks. I missed you." She smiled, kissing him. They had both driven and met halfway between their homes.

"Yeah, one of us is definitely going to have to move closer." He said, closing his tired eyes, refusing to let go of Lace.

"I don't know, I kind of like you like this." She smiled.

"Yeah, why's that?" Eddie smiled.

"I like how you never want to let me go." Lace said.

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head about that one, that won't ever change." Eddie smiled.  
"I really wish you could stay longer. I can't believe its been three days already."

"I know. It sucks. What sucks more is lying about where I'm going." Lace said.

"You want to tell Davey?" Eddie asked.

"No. It's just I can't even tell any of my friends, because they don't know how to keep secrets. I don't want Wes to know, only because I'm hoping that maybe you two will become friends again." Lace smiled.

"I wouldn't hold my breath." Eddie said yawning.  
The next morning they were heading their separate ways. Eddie pulled Lace to him, kissing her sweetly before they got into their cars.

"When are we meeting again?" Lace asked.

"I have a lot of training to do. But you are more than welcome to come to my place." Eddie smiled.

"I will try my best to get away, but I do have a few shows. And they are in the opposite direction from you." Lace frowned. He kissed her again, and closed her door, watching her drive off.  
Two weeks later it was time for Best in the World.  
Lace walked into the arena behind Davey and Kyle, listening to them talk. Davey's whole team going out to the ring with him. Lace didn't want Eddie going out alone, but on the other hand she didn't want to go out against her brother.  
Davey and Kyle had turned the corner, leaving Lace behind them, when she was suddenly pulled into a dark hall.  
She was about to scream when lips pressed against hers.

"I've missed you." Eddie breathed into her ear, pulling her further down the hall, and into a small closet.

"I was about to beat you up." Lace said, kissing him. Eddie laughed, as he pulled back. He let his hands fall to her shorts, unbuttoning them as he talked.

"I would have let you." He smiled, jerking her shorts down, as she did the same to his pants.

"What if someone saw us?" Lace asked, as his hands went up her shirt.

"Honestly, I don't care. But they didn't." He said kissing her.  
About 30 minutes later, they emerged from the closet.

"I'll find you after I get ready." Lace said, kissing him one last time before anyone could see them.  
Eddie let Lace leave the hall before him, and they went separate ways. Lace found the women's dressing room, she showered and dressed, then went to find Eddie. She ran into Davey.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"I got tired of listening to you two, so I walked around until I found the women's locker room." Lace said.

"So, who are you going out with?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Eddie." She said.

"What?" Davey asked.  
"How could you?"

"Wes, look at all the people you have going out with you, he has no one. This doesn't mean I'm routing for him, and I'll explain that to him. I don't care who wins, who loses, I just want this done, so it can go back to how it used to be." Lace said.

"Ok. I get it. I'll see you out there." Davey said, pulling her into a hug.  
Before she knew it, she was standing at the curtain with Eddie, watching Davey walk out to the ring.

"You ok?" Eddie asked, feeling her take a deep breath.

"I will be, when this is over." Lace said, forcing a smile. Eddie's music hit, and they walked out, hand in hand.  
The crowd was split down the middle as the match went on. The guys laid it all out in the ring, as the upper hand went back and forth the whole match. Many close counts later, Davey finally go the upper hand, and caught Eddie hard with a kick to the head. Lace gasped as Eddie went down to the mat and Davey covered him for the three count. Tears sprang to Lace's eyes. Happy for her brother, but equally sad for Eddie.  
As Eddie rolled out of the ring and Davey celebrated, Lace was torn on what to do. Eddie shot a weak smile at her as he held his head walking to the back, as she watched him. She stood outside the ring, wanting to go in and congratulate her brother, but also wanting to run to the back and check on the man she loved. Before she could make a choice, Davey grabbed a mic and called Eddie back to the ring. Davey had to wait until the fans were done chanting their names before he started. He called everyone into the ring, and thanked them for being there for him.

"Aside from Lace, you guys and the fans are all I have. When my grandparents died, you guys were there for me, when my marriage fell apart, you guys were there to help me through it. I would have nothing without ROH. I want to thank you, Eddie, for such a tremendous match, and showing me what a good person is."

"You always talk about how good everyone else is, but I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. This is your time. Take it." Eddie said, handing him the mic back.

"Hey Grandma! Hey Grandpa! I did it!" Davey yelled into the mic, making the tears in Lace's eyes over flow. She looked at Eddie, who was getting out of the ring.

"Stay." He said, knowing she needed this time with her brother.

* * *

"Thank you for understanding." Lace said, she was backstage watching Eddie pack up his bag.

"Doll, I know he's your brother. I would never willingly pull you away from him." He kissed her forehead, only because the room was full of other wrestlers.  
"Are you sure you can't get away with in the next two weeks?"

"I wish I could. But Davey said he wants to help me out before he leaves for Japan. I think this may be his way of making sure I don't take another trip like California. I think he's suspicious. But he'll be gone for a couple months. We'll have time together then." Lace smiled, pulling away from him as the door opened and Davey walked in.  
"I'll find you before I leave." She whispered, winking at him. He grinned, knowing exactly what she was talking about.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you coming with me today?" Lace asked, as she stepped out of the shower.  
Eddie smiled over at her. They had spent the last three weeks together, held up in his home.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have a training meeting." Lace smiled, pulling her clothes on.  
"Davey set it up before he left. He sent me an email last night to remind me." She said, pulling her shoes on.  
"Get a move on, we have a drive ahead of us."  
They pulled up to a gym two hours later.

"So, what is this?" Eddie asked.

"Just come on." Lace said stepping out of the car.

"Lace?" Eddie asked, looking around the gym.  
"Severn? Really?"

"I thought you'd like it." She smiled. Dan came over and gave her a hug.

"Lace, how are ya?" He asked.

"Good. This is Eddie, the one I was telling you about."

"Well, go get changed and show me what you got." Dan said. Eddie's eyes bugged out of his head as he looked at Lace.

"You said you felt like you were missing something. This is it. Dan will help you." Lace said.

"Thank you." Eddie said, pressing his lips against hers quickly before running off to the locker room.  
The months seemed to pass quickly, between the shows and training.  
Lace and Eddie entered the arena, they had arrived together, like that had been. Lace had lost all track of time, and forgot that Davey would be back.  
Davey stood in the middle of the hall, waiting for them.

"What in the fuck do you think you're doing Edwards?" He growled.

"Um, coming to work?" Eddie asked, confused by Davey's anger.

"Step away from my sister. NOW!" He yelled.  
"I don't want her hurt when I take your head off."

"What's your problem?" Lace asked.

"Him." Davey growled.  
"He has waited until I leave to make his move on you. I've heard about you two since I've been gone, not only that, but he takes my spot to train with Severn."

"I took him to meet Dan. That was me, not him. And should I guess at who has run back to you and told you everything? Where is Kyle?" Lace said, ready to rip into him. She stepped away from Eddie as she saw Kyle down the hall, leaning against the wall smiling.  
As she stepped away, Davey stepped forward and got in Eddie's face.

"Keep your distance from Lace. I'm sick of you taking my place in life. I'm going to beat the shit out of you if you don't get out of my sight."

"Don't threaten me, Davey. We're all adults here. Everyone of us can make our own choices." Eddie said.

"An adult? You sure as hell don't act like an adult. You go behind my back and train with Severn. You go behind my back to see my sister. You were suppose to be my friend, but ever since I won the belt, all you want to do is betray me, hurt me. Be me!" Davey said.  
"All you had to do was ask me if you wanted to train with Severn. But you went behind my back."

"Ask you?" Eddie yelled.  
"I don't have to get your permission. Not to train and not to fuck your sister."

"Fuck her?" Davey yelled. Before anyone could react, he pulled back his fist and punched Eddie in the nose, causing blood to fly and Eddie to stagger backwards, but it only took a second for him to regain his footing, and he speared Davey into the cement wall.

"Stop!" Lace screamed, but neither guy heard her. It took ten guys to pull them apart. Lace went with Eddie to get him cleaned up.

* * *

"I'm not going to tell you again, Larissa. You're not seeing him anymore. Not while you live in my house." Davey yelled.

"I haven't been in your house in a month." Lace screamed.

"I know, and you think I don't know where you've been? I know you've been with Edwards."

"Yeah, I have. He doesn't ever try to make me choose between you two, Wes. Kyle has filled your head with shit, and you come back hellbent on killing Eddie. You never once asked me how I felt about this, about him. You've always been there when I needed you, but not now." Lace said, tears filling her eyes.  
"I have to come to you when Kyle is in the ring, just so I can talk to you."

"You're fucking the enemy." Davey said.

"No." Lace tried.

"He's not good Lace. Not like he used to be. He's stuck in one place. In the past. He's got this black growing in him. And he's sucking you in. He's using you to get to me." Davey said.

"I would never use her!" Eddie yelled, slamming open the door.  
"I'm tired of fighting you, Davey."  
Davey stood up and got in Eddie's face, who put his arms up the protect himself, knocking Lace in the face in the process.

"Fucking piece of shit. If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you." Davey shoved Eddie out of the room, and locked the door, turning back to Lace.  
"You choose right now. You pick him or you pick family. I'm done with the bull shit Lace. You see him again, I'm done, you're not my sister anymore." He threw the towel the was around his neck at her.  
"Clean yourself up." He said walking out the door. It was then she had noticed her nose was bleeding.  
Eddie rushed in, helping her up.

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. It was an accident." Lace said.

"Lace I can't do this anymore. You know there's a fight coming. But I have to know who's corner you're in."

"You're asking me to pick between you and my brother?" Lace asked.

"I have to know where you stand."

"Fuck you Eddie. I'm so sick of you and Wes. Both of you are only in it for themselves. Fuck you both." Lace said, pulling herself away from Eddie.  
"I was on my own a lot in life. I don't need either of you two. So fuck you both. I'm done."

"What does that mean?" Eddie asked, hurt showing in his eyes.

"It means exactly what I said. I can't take you two fighting anymore. I can't take having to choose sides. I can't take the two men that are the most important in my life hating each other. It's killing me." Lace grabbed her bag from the floor and left the room. She knew the consequence of the choice she had just made. She was in an emotional hell and she had to distance herself. She got in her car and headed home. Within an hour she was packed. Every piece of clothing, every personal thing was out of the room and loaded into her car. She took her house key off her key ring and left it on the counter. Their match was in two days, and she couldn't deal with it anymore. She knew Davey would think she chose Eddie, but she didn't care. He had hurt her too much, they both had, and she needed space from both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

"Richards, my office. NOW!" Lace dropped and rolled out of the ring. She slowly walked into the office.  
"Close the door." He said.  
Lace did as she was told. He motioned to one of the chairs across from his desk, and she sat down.  
"Why are you here?" He asked her.  
She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her.  
"Don't give me the shit about wanting to get better. You know as well as I do that right now you can only get better with in ring experience. What are you hiding from?" He asked.  
"You come all the way to Canada, for really no reason. I have let you stay because it seemed the best thing to do for the sake of your mind, but I need to know what's going on or I can't help."  
Lace looked across the desk at the man who she knew would never turn her away. Her trainer from the beginning. He knew her almost better than she knew herself.

"I don't know." She tried.

"Bull shit, Lace. Out with it."

"I just can't handle the fighting between them anymore. I'm sick of being drug in the middle of it. First it was Davey trying to make me choice sides, then it turned into both of them. I needed to get away, from everything." Lace admitted. It had been almost four months since she had talked to her brother or Eddie. She would reply to a text every now and then so they would know she was ok, but she couldn't deal with being pulled in two different directions.  
She had found sanctuary in going back, and working with her trainer, Lance Storm.

"Does Edwards know how you feel about him?" Lance asked.

"I don't even know how I feel about him." Lace said, trying to make it sound as if that was the truth.

"Cut the shit." Lance said fast.

"What?" Lace asked.

"Come on. If you weren't head over heels for the guy, you would never have left Davey's side. You know how you feel, you just don't want to admit it, because then you'd know what you had to do. You'd have to tell Davey the truth, and stick with Eddie. Am I right?" He asked. Lace just sat there.  
"Am I right?"

"Yes." She admitted.  
"I just don't want to hurt Davey, but in turn, I'm hurting everyone of us by leaving and not facing it."

"You're coming with me to Florida. You'll face your demons there, and you will decide once and for all what you want." He told her.

"What if who I want doesn't want me anymore?" Lace asked.

"I guess that's just something you have to deal with, but you can't keep running, Lace." Lance said.

* * *

Less than a week later Lace was packed and on a plane with Lance, heading to Florida.  
She hid out in Lance's dressing room, until the final match.  
She didn't want to go out, but her legs wouldn't listen to her.  
After they were all in the ring, Lace slipped through the curtain, and stood along the stage.  
Davey's and Eddie's eyes both grew wide, as she stood there not saying a word.  
Lace smiled to herself as the guys shook hands. That was the most civil they had been to each other in a long time.  
The match went back in forth, but Eddie was the first to be eliminated. He rolled out of the ring with surprise on his face. He got up and looked towards her. Lace smiled, and quickly took her leave.  
She hopped a cab and went to her hotel for the evening. That night her phone went nuts with texts and calls, all of which she left unanswered. She knew that she would be making her choice tomorrow. The next day she was up with the sun, taking her morning run, running longer than usual, trying to make time go by faster.  
Then it was time to head to the arena. Now she wanted time to freeze. She was dressed in street clothes, but security recognized her and let her in the back. She stayed out of everyone's way, and mostly out of sight. Or so she thought.

"Lace?" She turned and smiled slightly.

"Hey Wes." She said.

"Are you back?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. I had a lot to think about. Maybe we should talk." She said, as they went and found a place to sit.

* * *

"I just want you to understand my side of things." Lace finished.

"I get it. I'm sorry for everything that I put you through. I really didn't mean too." Davey smiled, pulling her into his arms.  
"I accept your choice, but I would still like you by my side for some matches. Just maybe not the ones against Eddie." He smiled.

"How are things with you two?" Lace asked.

"You know, they will never go back to the way they were, but they've settled down a lot. We just tend to stay away from each other." Davey said.  
"I'm glad you're back though. I've been so worried about you." They sat and talked for a while, before going their separate ways.  
Lace saw Eddie standing behind the curtain, waiting to go out. She fought the urge to run up and wrap her arms around him. She watched quietly backstage as the match progressed. It was brutal.  
Lace watched intently as Steen beat on Eddie, and Eddie tried to make a come back. As Steen power slammed Eddie's back on to the outside apron, her feet began to move toward the curtain. Her trembling hand reached for the curtain, as Steen rolled Eddie up on the stage. Lace found herself through the curtain, as Steen landed his cannon ball into a seated Eddie. Lace rushed over and slipped behind Kevin Kelly and Nigel at the broadcasting table.

"Eddie?" She asked, letting her hand touch his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" He breathed, trying to get up.

"Don't give up Eddie." Lace said, as he began to crawl. Kevin walked over, ready to inflect more pain, but his eyes landed on Lace, and Eddie started with his kicks, knocking Steen down, then landed the double stomp. Lace began the Eddie Edwards chant, as he got back to his knees, smiling over at her. They got back into the ring and Lace went to the side of the ring, cheering Eddie on. Steen power bombed Eddie, and went for the pin, but Eddie reversed it into the achilles lock.  
"TAP!" Lace shouted at Steen.  
But Steen reversed the hold, rolling Eddie up into a small package, getting the three count.  
Eddie was baffled.  
He couldn't believe that he had lost again. He watched as Steen made his way to the back, then stood in the middle of the ring, turning his eyes to Lace.  
She climbed in the ring, and walked over to him.  
"I'm sorry. I'll understand if you never want to see or speak to me again. I had to clear my head." She tried to explain.

"You're back?" He asked.

"Yes." Lace answered.  
"And I've already explained my choice to Davey. I choose you." She said.  
Eddie turned from her, and her heart fell, until he turned back with a huge smile on his face, pulling her into him and kissing her. She let him pull her to the back.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Canada. I went to train with Storm. To clear my head." Lace said.

"This just isn't fair." Eddie said.

"I know, I chose to run and not face it. I understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore." Lace said.

"Oh, Lace, no. It's just, I'm leaving for Japan tomorrow." He said.

"Japan?" Lace asked.

"For four months, at least."

"No." Lace gasped.

"I can't help it. I've already signed. I can't get out of it." Eddie said, letting his hand run across her cheek.  
"We still have tonight, though, right?" He asked, Lace nodded.  
"I can be ready to leave in ten minutes." He smirked as Lace kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Lace. Nice to see you home." Kyle said. Lace was sitting on her bed, back in Davey's home.  
She had started to unpack everything, but decided to stop and take a shower. She had a towel wrapped around her, as she was looking for clothes.

"Get out of my room." She demanded, pulling her towel tighter around her. He ignored her and walked over towards her.

"I missed you being here." He smirked.

"Leave me alone and get out of my room. I had that door locked." Lace said, feeling really uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I have a key. I"ve always had a key." He grinned.

"You're bothering me, just get out Kyle." Lace yelled.

"You know what bothers me?" He asked.  
"The fact that Edwards has had you."

"Yeah, why's that? You have such a hard on for him, you wish he'd fuck you?" Lace forced a laugh, but everything inside her was telling her to run. She stood up, and stood her ground, ignoring her gut feeling.

"Someone like him doesn't deserve to be with anyone who's last name is Richards. I took Davey from him. I wasn't suppose to have to take you too. You had a choice between Edwards and I, you chose wrong." He said, walking over to her, causing her to back away from him. Lace was backed into the far corner of the room.  
She had no where to go.  
No way to escape.

"WES!" She screamed as loud as she could. Kyle continued to close in on her. He reached up and moved her hair out of her face.  
"Don't touch me." She whispered.  
"Please leave me alone."

"Aw, you know you want me. I can see it in your eyes." He said, moving his body closer to her.

"WES! HELP! WES!"

"Scream all you want. Davey's gone. He took Sarah out to dinner and a movie. They'll be gone for a few hours." He said, letting his fingers run over her cheek. She pushed his hand away from her.

"Don't do this Kyle." Lace said, trying to hide her tears.

"Shh. Don't fight it." He smirked at her. She reached up and slapped him as hard as she could, causing him to laugh.  
He reached his left hand up and grabbed her hair, pulling it, causing her face to look up at him. She instinctively reached up with both hands to grab his arm that was pulling her hair, falling for his trap.  
He easily grabbed both of her wrists with his right hand, pinning them above her head, smiling as he reached down and pulled on her towel causing it to fall to the floor.  
He moaned to himself, looking at her body, as tears fell down her face.

"Please stop Kyle. Not like this. Please." Lace begged.

"You made this too easy. You cry and act like you don't want this, but you parade around here half dressed. You leave your door open while you shower."

"I didn't leave it open. I had it locked." He slapped her across the face, she could feel the blood coming out of her nose and running down her chin from her mouth.  
"Please stop. I don't want this." Kyle shut her up by pressing his mouth to hers. She couldn't fight him off.  
He threw her on the bed, the whole time telling her how it was her fault.  
How she had asked for this.  
Once she realized she couldn't get away from him, she gave in.  
She laid still trying to find a place in her mind where she could escape from the heavy body on top of her.  
But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't escape this moment.  
He grunted as he finished, tears were still coming from her eyes.  
As he started to get off her, her phone rang.  
It was Eddie's ringtone. Kyle laughed.

"Where was he to protect you? Huh? You think he'll want you once he finds out about this? He'll never want to touch you again." Kyle laughed, standing up and pulling his shorts up.  
"Oh, if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut about this. After all, it's your word against mine. I mean, come on. I'm about to get engaged, why would I force myself on anyone, especially a slut who is known for faulting her body. With how you dress in and out of the ring, no one will believe that you weren't the one who seduced me. I can be pretty convincing." He left, and Lace bolted up and barely made it to the toilet before vomiting. She kicked the door to her bathroom shut, reaching up and locking the door. Then she turned on the hot water and climbed in the shower.  
Her legs gave out on her, and she sat, curled up on the floor of the bathtub.

* * *

"Damn, Lace. You look like you haven't slept in days." Davey said.  
"Where have you been? I haven't seen you for a week."  
It had been longer, but Lace didn't want to correct him. She had hid when he was home, going for runs until dark, so he wouldn't see the bruises.  
She knew he would believe Kyle over her.  
Her skin crawled as Kyle walked in the kitchen.

"Yeah, where ya been Lace? I mean Edwards isn't around, so, what? You seeing someone else?" He laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Lace screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Larissa! I won't have that in my house. We're past the teenage phase. Got me?" Davey said.  
Lace got up and walked out the door. She sat in her car going through her phone, mostly hoping that Eddie would be on facebook, but he wasn't. She scrolled thru the page, and one name caught her eye.  
_'Back n town. NE 1 need me, u got my #'_  
Derrick.  
She had known him from where she had visited Davey a few years ago. He was a person that she was told to stay away from. If Davey had even known that she was still friends with him on facebook he would flip, let alone that she still had his number in her phone. Her fingers hit the button and her phone started ringing.

"Larissa, It's been awhile." Derrick answered.

"What do you have?" She asked.

"I still have your normal request. Where do you want to meet?"

"I don't want weed. I want something stronger. No smell, no signs. I don't care what it is, or what I have to do to get it." Lace said.

"Maybe I should say no. You seem desperate. You're not suicidal are you?" He asked.

"I'm on my way." She said, hanging up the phone.  
Ten minutes later she pulled up to his house. Everyone knew who he was and what he did. She pulled her hood of her sweat shirt up, hoping no one would see her, not that she cared if anyone knew what she was doing, but she didn't want to hear Wes yell at her.

"Fuck Lace, you look like shit. Someone give you some bad shit?" Derrick asked. She pulled a wad of cash out of her pocket.  
"You said anything over the phone. This isn't about money." He grinned, leading her to his bedroom, closing the door behind her. He pulled her to him and leaned in to kiss her. She pushed him away.

"No kissing. Not on the lips, not anywhere. No kissing." She said.  
"Use a condom, but I want the drugs first." Lace said.  
Lace had a dark past that helped her hide stuff from Davey. She was able to hide the pills and cocaine. She was able to hide the fact that anything had changed, or so she thought.

* * *

"Lace, what's going on?" Davey asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I can put aside the fact that you have ignored every call from Edwards for the past two months, I have blamed you missing him for your attitude problem, but I can't over look the fact that your pupils are the size of softballs. What are you on?" He asked.

"Of course, now I'm on drugs? Why is that the first thing you jump too?" Lace asked.  
Davey reached over and grabbed her arm, pulling her sweat shirt up her arm, revealing track marks.

"What's this then Lace?" He asked.  
"I could almost deal with it being weed. I mean, you're hurting right now with things not working out with you and Eddie, but this isn't weed. What is it?"

"I don't have to deal with this." She said, jerking her arm from his grip and going to her room.  
He followed her, and had his hand there before she could close her door.  
Her stuff was sitting on her dresser.

"Coke! Larissa, why?" He asked.  
"What would grandma say? Why would you do this? Eddie isn't worth all this."

"Yes he is." She hissed.  
"But he didn't cause this. Eddie was the light of my world, but then he was taken away. I don't have that anymore."

"Why? What could have caused you to turn to this?" Wes asked.

"I don't have to answer to you. You're not my father!" She screamed, knowing if she told him the truth, he wouldn't believe her.

"You're not doing this shit in my house Lace." He said, taking all of her pills and powder, flushing it down the toilet.

"I don't have to be in your house!" She said, grabbing her bag that was already packed for their road trip.  
She grabbed a couple more bags and threw her clothes in, then walked out.

"Lace, please stay." He begged following her to her car.

"You've changed Wes. You only care about yourself, you don't care about me, so why does it matter?" She got in her car and drove off.

* * *

Davey walked into the arena. Six months had passed since he had seen Lace. He barely got a text from her. Things in his life had changed. He realized that she was right on a lot of aspects in his life. He had changed for the worse. She was right about Kyle. Kyle no longer lived with him. He didn't even talk to him anymore. He wanted to talk to Lace, but she refused his calls. She said she was busy, but he was worried with what.  
As he walked down the hall, the girl at the end caught his eye. She looked like Lace, but there was something different about her. Lace had always had confidence in herself, so much so that you could see it when you looked at her.  
This girl had none. She had no smile, and the hurt in her eyes was visible. But before he could get to her, she disappeared out a door. Davey shook it off and went about his day.  
Lace watched as her brother went out to the ring and called Kyle out.  
The man who made her skin crawl came out with a mic in hand.

"You use to be my best friend, then you took everything for granted." Davey had said.  
Lace watched as Kyle suckered Davey in then hit a leg sweep on him knocking him to the mat.  
Lace couldn't help but smile at the fact that everything she had warned him about had come full circle and was biting him in the ass. She watched as Fish ran out, as if to play a peace maker. Fish had spent the last two months in Japan teaming with Eddie, he said Eddie had told him things about kyle and Davey. Fish then grabbed Davey and put him in a crossface, as the words spewed from Kyle's mouth.

"There's no one here for you anymore Davey!"  
She smiled as she walked down the hall.  
She was in a room close by when she heard Davey demand a match with Kyle and Fish.

"I want my brother in my corner. Eddie has always had my back." Davey said.  
His words made Lace see red.  
An hour later she had her bags and was heading out of the arena.  
"Lace?" Davey said, grabbing her wrist. She jerked it away.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Nigel. I haven't talked to him in months. I don't have a number for him, and I have no idea how to get a hold of him." She said, walking away.

"Are you ok Larissa?" It was the tone of his voice that caused her to stop.

"Like you care." She said, turning to face her brother.  
The look in her eyes should have made him take a step back, but he wanted to comfort her.  
"How does it feel? Knowing everyone you should have trusted, everyone who was really there for you, that you shit on them. As far as I'm concerned you're getting what you deserve."

"What happened to make you so angry?" Davey asked.

"Really? You have to ask?" Lace snapped.  
"You turned your back on the guy you called your brother, now you expect him to rush back from half way around the world to help you? You tossed him to the side and spit on him. A guy who was by your side for over a year! I hope he comes back and laughs in your face. No, better yet, I hope he comes back and kicks your ass, Wes." Lace said.

"What did I do to make you like this?" He asked.

"Right now? You being here breathing is enough." Lace hissed. Davey could see the pain in her eyes, he couldn't help but reach for her.

"I'm here now Larissa. Just tell me what to do to make it right." He pleaded.  
Lace slapped his hand away and shoved him back with all her might. She hadn't let anyone get close to her since that night. She was afraid they would be able to tell just by looking at her.

"You being here now doesn't change the past. You weren't there for me when I needed you the most."

"I let you move in with me. I got you a job. Why wasn't I there?" He asked.

"The night I needed you most, you weren't there. I screamed for you and you never came. I needed you to protect me, and you weren't there." She said, not able to hold her tears in anymore.

"Lace, tell me what happened? I can make it right."

"No you can't. It's done." Lace said.  
"You think you can get everything back to the way it was with words? I know what you're doing. Who you really are, and all this shit, it's a show. It's not right for you to even ask him to be in your corner."

"Say his name." Davey said. Lace stood there.  
"Why can't you call him by his name. Eddie." He saw the pain fill her eyes again.

"I hate you." She whispered as she turned again to walk away, but before she could take a step Davey opened his mouth, making her stop in her tracks.

"He contacted me about you." He watched as she turned back around. He had hit a soft spot. Her face was broken, she hurt for what she had done.  
"An email, it was only two words; How's Lace?"

"What did you tell him?" Lace asked, terrified.

"I told him that you had changed. That you had things you needed to work through, and that I hadn't talked to you in months. He never replied, but from that I assumed that he wasn't the one who called things off between you two. Don't worry, I never told him about the drugs, the lies, the sneaking around, sleeping with anything that had two legs."  
Lace didn't have time to stop her hand. The sound of the slap echoed down the hall.

"Ouch." Kyle said, stepping around the corner.  
"Family dispute?" He laughed, letting his hand fall on Lace's back.  
The way she pulled away and tucked into herself worried Davey.  
He had never seen that look on her face.

"Don't touch me." Lace said quietly.

"Oh, come on Babe. There's no use in hiding it from Davey. I mean you already started to tell him about our night." He let his hand fall to the back of her neck, causing tears to fall from her eyes.  
Davey was confused about the scene playing out in front of him.  
He felt like he should know what was going on, but the pieces weren't fitting together in his brain.  
"Go ahead and let Davey in on our little secret. The real reason you quit talking to your precious Eddie. Oh speaking of him, Fish gave me this letter that Eddie sent back with him. It's to you, Lace." He waved the envelope in front of her.  
She reached out to grab it, but he pulled it away.

"Please give it to me." Her voice almost inaudible.

"What will you do for me?" He grinned, letting his fingers slide down her face.  
Visions of that night started playing in her head.  
The night that she had tried in so many ways to erase from her memory.  
The drugs didn't work, nothing worked, and now she could see him on top of her.  
Hear him telling her that Eddie would never want her again.  
She turned to find a trash can just in time, as the contents of her stomach rushed out.  
It was at that time the pieces fit.

"What did you do to my sister?" Davey demanded.

"Nothing that she didn't want." Kyle's laugh was cut off by Davey's hand wrapped around his throat.

"I'll kill you." Davey yelled, throwing Kyle against the cement wall, going after him as he hit the ground. The letter was dropped with all the commotion.  
Lace picked it up and grabbed her bags.  
She was out the door and in her car before anyone knew she was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

_My dearest Lace, _  
_I wish I knew what I did to push you away. I have called so many times, my hotel bill is beyond outrageous.  
The emails I send go unanswered. I don't even know if you've read them.  
The pain in my stomach is out of control.  
I can barely focus in the ring.  
I need to hear from you. To know you're ok.  
I don't need an explanation.  
I just need to know that you're alive, and ok.  
If you can just give me that, I'll leave you alone.  
When I come back, I won't even talk to you. Whatever you feel is the best.  
I just need to know that you're happy.  
I wish I could have brought you with me. The fun we could have had.  
I've been teaching at the Dojo. It's been going really good, and there was mention of a class for women coming up the next time around.  
I told them I have the perfect teacher for it. You could teach these women so much. They need the confidence that you have.  
I don't know if you knew, but the last time I was with you, I took your pillow case. I brought it with me, just to have your smell, which has long since worn off. I can hear you laughing at me.  
God, Lace, I miss you so much.  
What I would give to have you next to me right now.  
To feel your lips on mine, to feel the warmth of your body next to me.  
To feel your arms wrapped around me.  
Please email me.  
I don't care if you tell me to fuck off, as long as I hear something.  
love always, Eddie_

Lace wiped the tears from her eyes, and sat the letter down, she knew she had to tell him something. But she knew what he would think of her. She knew he would never want her again. The best thing would be to tell him she felt nothing for him anymore, let him go, so he could be happy. She grabbed her computer, sliding her headphones into the slot while she signed on, just as she did there was a knock at her door.  
Startled she jumped, knocking the computer off her lap, as she grabbed it by the keyboard, her fingers pressed buttons, before she could check what she did, the knocking turned into banging.

"OPEN THE DOOR LARISSA!" Davey yelled.

"Fuck." She cursed, sitting the computer on the bed, and walking to the door, as her computer came to life.

"Lace?" A voice asked, through the ear buds.  
He watched as Lace walked to the door and Davey busted through it, almost knocking her to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Davey shouted.

"It wasn't any of you business." Lace said, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
He watched as Davey crossed the room and knelt in front of her.

"Larissa, what happened, it wasn't right." He said.

"You don't know what happened." Lace said.

"It's not hard to put the pieces together after what I saw tonight." He watched as Davey reached out and took Lace's hands.  
"Baby, it wasn't your fault. What he did, it was him. You didn't cause it to happen." As soon as the words came out of Davey's mouth, he watched as Lace fell apart.  
He watched her slide off the bed and on to the floor, letting her head fall onto her knees.

"I'm going to be sick." She said, as Davey reached back and grabbed her a trash can, then got up and got her a water and a box of tissues.

"Take deep breaths Lace." Davey said.

"What did he tell you?" She asked.

"He wasn't able to talk when I left. I may have knocked some of his teeth out." Davey smiled when Lace asked.

"I wish I could have done that on the night when..." Lace sobbed.  
"I tried to fight him."

"Lace, he out weighs you by 100 pounds." Davey said.  
"Was it in my house?"  
He knew he shouldn't be listening, this was a private conversation, and it was obvious that she never meant to accept his Skype request. He knew he should have just closed his computer, but he couldn't turn away. The sight of her was enough to drive him mad, hearing her voice for the first time in more than 6 months was almost more than he could handle.  
But then to see how mad Davey was. At first he thought that Fish had opened his mouth, telling Davey how long he and Lace were an item before he found out about it. But as it all started to unfold, he realized they weren't talking about him, and seeing how upset Lace was, he had to know why.  
"Was it in my house Larissa?" He asked again. She nodded.

"Right when I moved back in. Right after he left for Japan." Lace said.  
"He wasn't there to help, you weren't home. He had a key to my room, he came in after I had gotten out of the shower. It was my fault. I only had a towel around me. I yelled for you, and I tried to fight him off, but once he threw me on the bed, I couldn't move."

"The bed? Lace please don't tell me." All the color drained from Davey's face as the pieces all fell together.  
"Oh God Larissa. Kyle raped you?" Lace scrambled to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.  
He had to of heard wrong. There was no way that bastard had touched Lace. As he tried to process what he had heard, he saw Davey get up and bang on the bathroom door.  
"Open this door Lace." He yelled, there was no sound from the other side.  
"Damn it, Larissa open the door." The door opened, and she walked out. Her color was gone, she was visibly shaking. Davey disappeared into the bathroom, bringing out a bottle of pills.  
"What is this?" He demanded. Lace slid down on the bed.

"Sleeping pills." She said.  
"I have a prescription for them. They're mine. I take them every night. They take away the nightmares." She said as her eyes started drifting shut.

"How many did you take Lace?" He asked.

"Four or five." She said, her speech slurred. Davey shook her.

"Open your eyes. Look at me." She tried, but barely got them to open.

"Lace it says take half of a pill, you took five?" There was a panic sound in his voice.

"How ever many was in my hand. I just dumped them, I dunno how many." She said.

"Lace stay awake."

"No, just stop Wes. They take the pain away. They make me sleep, and I don't have to feel anymore." She said.  
The computer was turned away from her. All he could see was Davey's face.

"Is she ok?" He asked. No answer.  
"Motherfucker, is she ok?" He screamed. Finally it sank in that the box was shrunk down into the corner. He could see them, but they had no idea he was watching. He saw Davey on a cell phone. He could hear some of the conversation.

"She took maybe five, maybe more." He said.  
"Are you sure she will be ok? So just let her sleep it off? Ok, thanks." He reached for his phone and dialed Lace's number, but it went straight to voicemail. So he called Davey.  
He saw Davey look at the phone and send it to voice mail.  
"Man, she needs you now, you need to get your ass back here where you belong." Then the computer was closed. He did the same, then walked to his window. He had less than two weeks left. Then he would be back.  
He would kill Kyle, even if Lace didn't want him, Kyle was going to die.


	13. Chapter 13

Lace couldn't help but smile as she opened her eyes and saw her brother passed out on the floor next to the bed.  
No matter how mad she was at him, she missed him. And now that he knew what had happened, she didn't have to hide from him anymore. She sat up, and once she got passed the dizziness from the hand full of pills she took, she looked around. She saw the letter from Eddie laying next to her computer. She knew she needed to email him. She opened her computer and clicked on her email.

_Eddie,_  
_ I got your letter. I honestly don't know what to say.  
A lot has happened since you left. And while I miss you, when you come back, things can't be the same between us._  
_ There will be no us. I think it would be best to move on with our lives, separately. _  
_Please don't let me distract you from your work._  
_ You're great at what you do, one of the best I've ever seen. _  
_I do have one favor to ask. I know you've gotten the emails from Nigel. _  
_I won't ask you to do it, but I will ask you to think about teaming with Wes. _  
_Take care of yourself, and have a safe journey home._  
_ L. Richards_

She hit send, and was closing getting ready to close her computer when a window popped up on the bottom of her screen.  
**_Skype call ended_**  
She clicked the box and saw Eddie's name. His picture brought tears to her eyes, especially with what she had just done. Her email reloaded, showing a new email from Eddie.

_Lace,_  
_ Don't do this. I will do whatever I need to do, whatever you want me too do. _  
_Answer your phone. _  
_Talk to me! _  
_Please! _  
_Eddie_

Lace wiped the tears from her eyes, and replied to the message:

_I can't. I'm sorry._

She closed her computer and laid back down. As soon as she did her phone rang. She knew who it was.  
She dismissed the call. Thirty seconds later a voice mail icon popped up. She knew she shouldn't have listened to it. But she needed to hear his voice.

"Lace, pick up your phone. You can't do this. Please Baby. Please." His voice was shaky, he was an emotional wreck.  
She hadn't even hit the delete button when her phone beeped letting her know that she was getting a call. She slid the green button across the screen.

"Please quit calling me, Eddie." She said, hanging up before he could talk. As soon as she hung up, her phone rang again. The same number.  
"Just stop!" She screamed, throwing her phone against the wall, causing it to fall apart, and the battery to fall out. The noise made Davey bolt up.

"What's going on?" He asked, seeing Lace was crying.

"Eddie wouldn't quit calling, so I broke my phone." She said quietly.

"Lace, you're going to have to talk to him."

"I cant. Not right now." She said. Davey picked up her phone.

"It's not broke, the battery just came out." He smiled at her.  
"What do you say, we get you home where you belong?"

"I can't go back in that room." She said.

"We've done some remodeling. We actually turned your room into the master bedroom. Your things are in my old room." Davey smiled.  
"Please Lace. Steph wants you home so much."

"Why? I would figure with how I treated you, she would hate me." Lace said.

"She blamed me for everything." He laughed.  
"Will you come home?" She looked at him for a long time, then finally nodded. They packed her things, and hit the road.  
"Kyle's lucky I have two weeks off. It might give me some time to re-think killing him." Davey said as they pulled into the driveway, three hours later.

"I don't want you doing anything. I don't want you getting in trouble for this, Wes." Lace said.

"Don't try it Larissa. He's going to pay for what he did. Wait until Eddie finds out. He may hurt him worse than I want too." Davey said, carrying her things into the house.

"No, Eddie can't ever find out." She almost begged.

"Lace I won't tell him anything, but don't ask me not to take revenge out on Kyle." Davey said.  
"Hey Steph. Look who's home." He said, as they walked into the living room. She was sitting on the couch, covered up. She looked at Lace with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you. And in my house. I'm sorry we didn't protect you." Steph said.

"Oh, Steph. Don't cry." Lace said, wiping her own eyes.  
"I'm sorry for not coming to you guys. I should have let you know what happened. But the things he said to me. I didn't think anyone would believe me." Steph stood up, her cover falling to the floor, revealing her slightly swollen stomach. More tears fell from Lace's eyes.  
"Your pregnant? How far?"

"Four months." She said, pulling Lace into her arms.

"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't talk to me. I didn't think it was the kind of thing to let you know in a text." Davey said.

"I'm so sorry." Lace sobbed.

"Don't. You're here now. That's what matters." Steph said, taking Lace's hand and placing it on her stomach.  
"Our family is back together." She smiled.

"And since I have my two favorite girls in the world with me now, I have something to do." Davey said, taking Steph's hands, and kneeling down on one knee.  
"Steph, I know we have been through many tough times, but they have made us grow stronger. I have been putting this off for a long time, waiting for the right moment, and now seems better than ever. I love you. Marry me."

"Oh my..." Lace turned her phone on to take a picture.

"Of course." Steph said, fresh tears coming from her eyes.

"And soon. Before the baby comes." Davey said, standing and pulling Steph into his arms, kissing her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Lace asked. She had just got back from a run. She had showered and stopped in the kitchen to grab an orange, then found Davey and Steph in the living room.

"Nothing." Davey said, sitting at the desk top next to the tv.

"Hey, come here and look at this. I need your opinion." Steph said, holding a laptop.

"That's a beautiful dress." Lace said.

"Yeah, so what size are you? 2?" Steph asked.

"What?" Lace asked.

"I want you to be my maid of honor. What size?" Steph grinned.

"Oh, Steph." Lace said, trying to hold back the tears.  
"4."

"So that's a yes?" Lace nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Make sure it will be here on time." Davey said.

"You have less than a month." He hit a couple of buttons on the computer, than the tv sprang to life.

"What is this?" Lace asked.

"I told Eddie I'd watch the iPPV. It took me forever to find it, but I think it's just in time." Davey said, sitting in his chair. He looked at Lace.  
"You don't have to watch it."

"I know. Has he answered you yet?" Lace asked, never looking away from the tv as they were announcing Eddie and Colt.

"Well, he's been emailing me, everyday, mainly because you won't answer his emails. But no he hasn't. He mostly asks about you, and how things are going. He did say that he will be back by then, though. But just the day before..."

"Shh." Lace said as the camera focused in on Eddie.  
"He looks tired." Lace said getting a huge grin on her face as the camera focused in on Colt and Eddie walked in front of it.  
"Perfect ass shot. Can you rewind it?"

"Larissa!" Davey yelled.

"It probably doesn't help with you knowing what's underneath those trunks." Steph laughed.

"Stop, seriously. That's nasty. This is my baby sister. I should never have to think about her having sex." Davey said.

"Really Lace, you need to talk to him." Steph said.

"I don't want to talk about it. It doesn't matter anyway, if he ever finds out what happened, he wouldn't want me, so the best thing to do is push him away." Lace said.  
"Wait, why does that dude have a chair? This isn't no DQ."

"He'll be fine Lace." Davey laughed, just as the guy rolled Eddie back in the ring, slamming the chair against his back.  
"Well, shit, that one hurt."

"Damn it, look at the welts on his back." Lace gasped.  
"He's hurt. Where's your phone? Call him."

"Lace, he's in a match, he won't answer. If you want to know how he is, you call him." Davey said.

"Oh, come on, there's got to be a lag in this, call him." Lace urged.

"Just watch the rest of the match and see how he does." Davey said, turning the volume up.  
Lace smiled as Eddie finally asked for the tag, he started flying through the ring, then jumped out on top of a guy.  
"See, he's fine."

"That was stupid." Lace said, getting up and walking out of the room as Eddie had to tap due to being choked with a chair.  
"I mean of all the reckless, ignorant things that you can do in the ring." She said sticking her head back in the room, then leaving again.  
"And for Eddie to agree to the match. What's wrong with him?" She said walking back in the room.

"And there are no feelings there for him?" Davey asked.

"Shut up, Wes." Lace said, leaving the room and going to her room. She changed and walked back through the room again, heading for the door.

"You go for many more runs, I'll have to reorder a size 2." Steph said.

"It clears my head." Lace said, grabbing her thin jacket to help with the winter chill.

"I'm emailing Eddie and telling him about the ass comment." Davey called.

"Don't, you'll get his hopes up. I already told him there is no more us. I ended it. It's done." Lace said, running out the door, and racing down the road. Lace made sure to stay quiet when she got back home. Not wanting to wake anyone up. Her short run turned out to last three hours. The sun had set, if she hadn't been running so hard, she would have realized the temperature had dropped to almost freezing.

"Larissa?" A groggy voice asked, making her jump.

"Gees, Wes. You scared me." She said, as he turned the lamp on that sat next to the couch.  
"What are you doing sleeping in here?"

"I was worried about you. Steph made me go out to find you earlier."

"I'm sorry. I didn't even realize it had gotten so late." Lace said.

"Lace, I have tried to get through to you. I'm worried about you, and that puts it mildly. I don't know what to do to make things better. I don't know how to fix this." Davey said.

"Wes, there is nothing you can do." She said, sitting next to him.  
"There are no words that you can say to make it ok."

"I feel so guilty about all of this, and to see how much it is hurting you, kills me." He said.

"There is no reason for you to feel guilty about it. I don't want you to feel that way." Lace said.

"And I don't want you to feel the way you do." Davey said.  
"I want you to talk to Eddie."

"Stop." Lace said, she started to stand up, but Davey put his hand on her legs, stopping her.

"When you two were together, as much as I hated it, I had never seen you happier. I want to see you that way again. Talk to him." Lace pushed Davey's hand away from her.

"Don't you get it? Once Eddie knows, he'll react just like you did at first, but worse. He'll hurt Kyle, bad. The anger you feel, he'll feel it worse, it won't be good, Wes. Then once he's done with Kyle, and gets fired from ROH, he'll realize because of what happened, that he doesn't want me anymore. He won't want me with all the damage." She stood up.  
"Things changed that night. I changed. I'm not the same person I was before. I'll never be that person again. I'm broken, there are pieces missing, so I'll never go back together. He won't want me, not after he knows what happened, and to be honest, everything that has come from this, how you feel, how Eddie will feel. The anger and revenge that will be taken out on Kyle, the consequences that will come from it, I'm not worth it. Not any more." She turned and started to leave the room.

"Lace." She stopped.  
"Yes you are. You are worth so much more than you know."

"No, I'm not." She said, hanging her head.  
"Eddie, he deserves so much. He's such a good person. He will stay and try to fix me if I let him. He deserves better than that. He deserves better than me." Silent tears fell from her eyes as she made her way to her room. The truth was hard to accept. But she knew what she had done was the best thing for Eddie. Soon he would heal from the pain she had caused, and be able to move on with his life.  
He would find someone he could love, someone he could have a future with.  
Someone good, like him.


	15. Chapter 15

"Wow." Davey said as Lace stepped out of the bathroom.  
The dress had arrived.  
They were actually heading out the door to hit the road to New York for the show tomorrow.

"Lace, your stunning." Steph said.

"Smile." Davey said, holding up his phone. Lace grinned.

"Oh, come on, Lace. Strike a pose." Steph said.  
Lace couldn't help but smile at her as she tried a model pose, her stomach sticking out.  
"Laugh all you want. But you better get ready, my pictures are going to be great, awesome, amazing..."

"Epic." Lace said, putting her hands on her hips and turning slightly. Davey snapped the picture.

"That's going up on Twitter right now. Gorgeous." He smiled.  
They drove the whole way, checking into their hotel early the next morning.  
Lace crashed as soon as her head hit the pillows.  
The next day was crazy.  
She was accompanying Davey to the ring, and Nigel had also asked her to do the media work.  
They were up at 6am, they stopped at the news station, and several radio stations. She had time for a short nap before getting ready for the fan meet and greet, then they were at the arena. Davey smiled as Lace walked out of the dressing room. He shook his head laughing.

"You like?" She smiled.  
"I mean we are going old school American wolves, right?"

"Yeah, but I never thought you had kept that cut up thing that used to be a shirt. That's what you wore the first time you came out to the ring with us, isn't it?" He asked.

"Well, the shirt. I mean, I had to go shopping for new pants and boots. This is a momentous occasion. The reuniting of the Wolves. How it should have been all along." Lace smiled, turning in a circle, showing off her clothes.  
The boots were ugly, and her jeans were too tight for his liking.  
She had on a black sports bra under her shirt, that was cut off right under her breasts.  
The cuts from the sides to the back revealed more than he would have ever wanted anyone to see of his sister.  
Her make-up was too dark, the heels on her boots were too high.  
He could find a fault with almost everything about her right now, but that was because she was his baby sister.  
Any other time he would have sent her back to change, but the smile in her eyes was something he hadn't seen in a long time, and that made him over look the rest of it.

"You look great Lace. Thanks for being here. I know it's not the exact place you want to be."

"I'm always going to be in your corner. No matter what." Lace smiled, walking over and giving him a hug.  
"I take it there has been no word from him?" Davey shook his head.

"Damn it. What the fuck am I going to do about this?" Nigel asked, walking up to them.  
"I haven't heard shit back at all. I really don't think he's coming."

"Man, I guess that means no match." Kyle laughed walking up.  
Davey felt Lace's muscles tighten.

"Keep walking, boy." Davey said.

"Boy? I bet your sister would say otherwise, huh Lace?" Kyle smirked.  
Davey pushed Lace behind him.

"Don't talk to my sister, ever." He growled.

"Hey, I won't have another incident like last time. I will suspend both of you, got me?" Nigel said.

"I don't care if Edwards comes or not. I'll be in the ring tonight. I'm going to get my hands on you Kyle, I'm going to break your fuckin' ankle. I won't let go tonight." Davey looked at Nigel.  
"Handicap match. 2 on 1. This match is happening tonight, no matter what. Got me?" He grabbed Lace's hand and pulled her into the dressing room.  
For the next hour she sat there and stared at the door handle, thinking if she wished hard enough he would come. She pushed her feelings out, she didn't know how she would react to seeing Eddie, but she knew her brother needed Eddie tonight. She knew that if it ended up 2 on 1, Wes would get hurt, and she would be stuck, watching, helplessly along side the ring.  
She would be at the mercy of Kyle, after he and Fish took Davey out.  
No one would be there to help her, but the fear she felt could never be enough to make her abandon her brother.  
Not when he needed her most.  
The handle never turned, Davey finally gave up on waiting.  
He had called Eddie probably 1000 times and never got an answer.  
Not that he blamed Eddie for not coming.  
Davey knew he would be fighting an up hill battle, but he had to get his hands on Kyle.  
Tonight he would get his revenge.  
Nigel had just finished his announcement that even if Eddie wasn't here, Davey was prepared to take on both men in 2 on 1 match.

"Come on Lace." He said, taking her hand and leading her to the curtain.  
Kyle and Fish were in the ring, waiting. Davey's music hit and he and Lace walked to the ring.  
They climbed into the ring, ignoring Kyle's smirk.  
Once they got to the middle, Eddie's music hit.  
Lace's eyes went to the unmoving curtain, Davey reached over and squeezed her hand.  
She took a deep breath and turned to him.  
Eddie's music cut.  
Then started over.

"Don't do this, Wes. Call the match off." Lace begged, as Davey started moving her out of the ring.

"No. Things have to be taken care of. This is happening tonight." He said.  
Before he could get her out of the ring Kyle and Fish attacked him from behind.  
Lace tried to jump out of the ring, but Fish grabbed her by the arm, keeping her in the ring.  
He wrapped his arms around her, forcing her to watch as Kyle beat on her brother.

"You know, Eddie told me a lot about you. He talked about you all the time. Things your brother probably would love to know. All the time you two spent together. How you went behind your brothers back. What kind of person does that?" He laughed in her ear.  
"Look at him. This is because of you. You did this. Look!" Lace tried to turn her head, but when Davey screamed as Kyle twisted his ankle, her eyes locked in on Kyle, who was starring at her.

"Stop Kyle. Let him go!" Lace screamed. Kyle just smirked at her.  
"I'll give you whatever you want. Just let him go!" With that Kyle dropped his foot, and walked over to her. His closeness made her stomach turn, she needed to get away from him, but she was stuck with no where to go.

"What will you give me?" Kyle asked smugly.  
"Fish." Kyle nodded over his shoulder. Fish let her go and went after the left overs, Lace made a break for the ropes, but Kyle cut her off, backing her into the corner.  
"Is there anything I can get from you that I haven't already had?" Kyle smirked, as he moved in closer to her, causing her to cringe.

"Wes!" She screamed, looking beyond Kyle as Davey dropped Fish, tossing him out of the ring. He made his way towards Kyle, who had no idea of what happened behind him. Davey spun Kyle around, laying him out with a punch to the face.

"Get out of the ring, Lace." He yelled. She did, and finally the bell rang, officially starting the match. Davey stayed in control for several minutes, punishing Kyle, before Kyle hit him with a low blow, allowing Kyle to tag in Fish.  
That was the start of the double teaming. Davey had no chance, and no way to defend himself.

"Come on Wes!" Lace yelled, pounding her hand on the apron, drawing Kyle's attention. He smirked as he stepped towards her, hopping out of the ring. Lace backed up, and tried to get away from him. But she was backed up against the barrier.

"I think I'll take you up on your offer." He said.  
"I can make all this stop, just say the words."

"No." Lace said, turning her face, as his hand tried to touch her. He grabbed her face and turned it back to his.

"It can be easier this time." He smirked, pressing his lips against hers. Lace shoved him, making him take a step back. There was just enough space that she could raise her hand and slap him across the face. Even though there was a huge red mark from her slap, Kyle smiled. Stepping back towards her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. She fought as hard as she could, but he had a tight grip. As he started to kiss her again, Eddie's music hit.  
Eddie raced through the curtain, he had just gotten to the arena. He still had on his street clothes. He shed his winter coat on the small ramp and ran to Lace, Kyle let her go, and ran to the other side of the ring.  
Eddie looked at Lace. Tears were streaming down her face, he reached for her but Kyle attacked him from behind, knocking him down. They wrestled around on the ground, until Eddie got the upper hand. He got up and whipped Kyle into the barrier on the other side of the ring. He rushed back to Lace, who had slid to the ground, trying to recompose herself.

"Help Wes." She said, not looking at him. Eddie did as she said, climbing to the apron and stretching his hand out.

"Come on Davey!" He yelled. Some how Davey kicked Fish off and crawled to the corner, tagging Eddie in, as he rolled out of the ring. Lace scrambled over to check on him. It was then that she saw Eddie take Fish out.  
He pulled his t-shirt off.  
She couldn't stop the way she felt, nothing had changed while he was gone. All the feelings were still there.  
Her eyes were drawn to him, thinking how great he looked with just jeans on.  
Davey moved, drawing her attention to him. He got up and grinned at Lace, as he climbed back onto the apron.  
The Wolves dominated the rest of the match, working like they had never been apart. Lace smiled as Davey covered Kyle for the three count while Eddie kept Fish from interrupting the count.  
She climbed into the ring just as Davey had rolled Kyle out.  
She hugged him as Eddie got into the ring.  
She raised their arms in victory. Davey pulled Lace into his arms again. Eddie walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around both of them.  
Lace raised their arms once more before they left the ring, and walked to the back, hand in hand.  
Lace grabbed waters for them, as Davey thanked Eddie for coming.

"I would have been here sooner, but I ran into traffic." Lace handed him a water.  
"Thanks Lace." He grinned, reaching for her hand.  
She pulled it away. Davey shot a look at her.

"Lace." He scolded.

"I can't hold your hand?" Eddie asked.  
"It was fine out there, but not back here?"

"I told you Wes, because you asked me to. But nothing has changed. That was for the fans. To show that the Wolves were back, that's it." She said, slamming her bottle of water into Davey's chest, as she started to walk away.

"Larissa!" Davey called, but she kept walking. Eddie started after her.

"Lace. You can't just ignore me. We have to talk."

"No we don't. I sent you a message. I told you how I felt. We are no more." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"How it started was bad Eddie. We snuck around. It shouldn't have been that way." She said.  
"Things have changed. I have changed. For your own good, stay away from me."


	16. Chapter 16

"Merry Christmas!" Eddie shouted as he walked in the front door of the Richards house.  
Lace looked over at Davey, the smile on her face had faded.

"Asshole." She said to Davey as she passed him, walking out of the room.

"Come on, Lace." Davey tried, but she had already disappeared into the crowd of people that was in their home.  
As the night wound on, people started leaving, until only a few of close friends remained.  
He could hear her laugh flowing up the stairs.  
He always seemed drawn to where she was, even if he tried not to be.  
He followed the sound into the basement, and saw her sitting with a bunch of guys, playing cards.

"Edwards, take my spot, I'm about to piss myself, and Lace won't let me have a time out." Colt called.  
Eddie walked over and took the seat next to Lace.  
He smiled at her, but she looked down at her cards, her face lacked emotion.

"You think you could avoid me all night?" He asked her.  
The table became very quiet.

"I wasn't avoiding you." She said, taking her turn.

"No? What do you call it then when you leave every room that I'm in?" Eddie asked.

"I didn't even know you were here." Lace said.

"You were always a bad liar."

"You're entitled to your opinion, Edwards. I really don't care what you think." She said, looking at him.

"Another lie." He grinned.  
"You know I don't mind having this conversation where everyone can hear it. If that's the only way I can get you to talk to me, that's what I'll do."

"There is nothing to talk about." Lace said.

"Really? I'd say there's a whole hell of a lot to talk about."

"Like?" Lace asked, thinking he would drop it, but to her surprise he kept going.

"Why did you call things off with us?" Eddie asked.  
"And don't give me the bull shit about you changing."

"I don't really have any other reason." Lace said.  
"Truth hurts."

"Is there someone else?" Eddie asked, he regretted asking it as soon as he did.  
Lace lost all the color in her face. Her eyes got big, and her breathing quickened.  
She threw her cards down and kicked her chair out from behind her, sending it across the room.

"Fuck you Eddie." She said walking away.  
He let her go.  
She needed to calm down, but that didn't mean he was going to stop trying to get through to her.  
An hour later he walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to see Lace facing the living room.  
She was leaning up against the frame of the doorway, right under some mistletoe.  
He smiled at the vision in front of him, taking advantage of it.  
He walked up behind her, snaking his arms around her and spinning her around, pressing his lips to hers.  
Lace started to fight the person who had grabbed her, until she took a deep breath.  
It was Eddie.  
She would know his smell anywhere.  
Her body wouldn't listen to her brain.  
She let her hand run through his hair, as his lips urged hers to part, his tongue forcing it's way into her mouth.  
She let him pull her into him, she let herself enjoy the feeling.  
She felt safe, for the first time in months, she felt safe.  
But as he pulled away all the fear of rejection rushed back into her.

"Thank you mistletoe." He smiled.  
A tear escaped and ran down her cheek.

"I can't." She said softly.

"I miss you Lace. I want you back." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said, pushing herself out of his arms, and down the hall.  
She went to her room, and locked the door behind her.  
She knew what happened was wrong.  
She needed to stay strong and keep her distance.  
Eddie deserved better than her. And once he realized she wasn't going back to him, he would move on. She hadn't expected him to fight so hard for her. She thought he would just accept what she had said, and left it alone. After all they were only together for a couple months, and had never defined their relationship.  
The words 'I love you' were never spoken between them.  
She just wanted him to be happy, and she knew that once he found out about what had happened to her and what she had done after that, he wouldn't want her.  
How could anyone want her?

* * *

"I can't believe you still don't have a best man." Lace joked with Davey.  
It was the day before his wedding. Everything else was taken care of, except his best man.

"Hey, I said it was still up in the air." He smiled.  
"Listen, you just do what you're suppose to do, once you get out there, someone will be waiting for you. I promise."

"Whatever Wes." Lace grinned, finishing the last bit of beer in her bottle.  
"I'm going to bed. Steph is making me get up before the sun for makeup and hair." Davey laughed.  
"I know, I feel the same way. I mean look at me, how can I ever look better than this?" She laughed, tossing her bottle in the trash.

"It's for pictures." Steph laughed at her, as Lace went to her room.  
She hadn't even dared to check her emails or phone.  
Eddie wasn't taking the hint to leave her alone.  
She avoided him at work, and ignored his calls and text.  
She hadn't talked to him since he kissed her at the Christmas party. That was two weeks ago.  
The next day came fast and Lace was up and on the go. The day seemed to rush by and before she knew it she was standing at the door with Steph behind her. The door in front of her opened and she walked through.  
She had to walk behind the row of people and was meeting someone in the middle to walk her down the aisle.  
She shot a hard glare at Davey when she saw who was waiting for her, despite how handsome he looked.  
Eddie stood there.  
His hair perfectly spiked, his tie on straight.  
A smile on his face.  
He was dressed in a tux.  
Lace felt her knees go weak and the familiar flutter in her stomach.  
She took a deep breath. This day wasn't about her.  
It was about her brother, and Steph, and she would push everything to the back of her mind, and smile for them.  
Eddie held out his hand and she took it. He pulled her into him, kissing her cheek.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." He said into her ear, making her fake smile fade and a real one take it's place.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." She whispered.  
He held out his elbow and she took it. Once they got to the end of the aisle, he took her hand and kissed it softly, then let her go to take her place.  
His eyes never left her, not even when Steph walked into the room. The ceremony was fast then they went to the reception hall. Eddie walked her to her chair, even pulling it out for her.  
Of course Steph would aim for her when the bouquet was tossed, throwing it right into her hands.  
Lace hadn't even been looking when it was thrown.  
Davey grinned at her and winked at Steph.  
He did the same when he flipped the garter, making sure it landed right in Eddie's hands.  
After the speeches, Davey and Steph had their dance. It was beautiful, but then Davey grabbed the mic.

"I have two very special people here who deserve a dance. Two people who always looked out for my best interest. Two people who I tried to keep apart. They have been through a lot, everyone close to us knows the outer part of the story. But the fact is that these two are perfect for each other, and I feel awful for ever trying to keep them away from each other. So, Larissa, Eddie, please take your spot on the floor."  
Eddie walked out to the middle of the floor as the music began to play.  
He held out his hand towards Lace.  
She got up and walked out to him, not wanting there to be an awkward silence.  
Of course they would play Seether's Broken.  
She took Eddie's hand and placed her other hand on his shoulder as he let his fall gently around her waist.  
He smiled at her, and began to sing.

"I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away. I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain." He smiled as he sang softly to her.  
"You know this song can say it all." Eddie said.  
"There's something missing without you. Don't act like your life is great without me, Lace."

"Life isn't that simple Eddie." Lace said.  
"I'm sticking to what I said. Too much has happened. It would be best if you moved on with your life."

"Tell me how I can move on with my life when you are my life?" Eddie asked.  
"How can I move on when you are the only thing that consumes my brain, when I can't go an hour without thinking about you. If I did something wrong let me fix it. Let me try." Lace shook her head.

"Just accept it. This is it with us, our last dance." Lace said.

"I deserve an explanation at least." He said, as the music faded out.

"You deserve better than me, Eddie." Lace said, letting go of him and leaving the room, leaving him standing alone in the middle of the room, everyone's eyes on him.  
He walked out the back doors, and spotted her.  
Her arms were wrapped around herself.  
She looked like she was freezing.  
The snow was falling.  
She had flakes in her hair. Something about the scene made her look like the angel she was. He slid his tux jacket off and walked over to her, placing it around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Lace." He said.  
"I shouldn't have let Davey go on with the plan he had. I told him it was a bad idea. But he feels like he is at fault for us splitting up, and I, well, I really have no idea what to do about it." He sat next to her on the built in concrete bench.  
"I can't get past this. I can't move on. Not with how I feel about you. I've been away fro six months, and missed you so much, I can't even tell you how it made me feel. Now I come back and you won't even talk to me."

"It's best for you to move on with your life. You deserve to be happy." Lace said, quietly.

"I deserve some answers as to what made you call things off between us." He demanded.  
"Is it because of Kyle?" Lace turned and looked at him.  
"I know about Kyle, I know what he did to you. I don't know how it happened, but somehow we got connected on skype the night you told Davey about it. I heard it all. Lace, it wasn't your fault. What he did to you. That has nothing to do with us, that doesn't change how I feel about you."

"No? Well then what about the others? What about the drugs and the men?" She asked.  
"See, you didn't know about them. You didn't know that I slept with someone to get drugs did you?"

"Before or after Kyle raped you?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter." Lace said.

"Yes it does. You were hurt, scared, and alone. No one knew about Kyle, no one knew what you had been through. Lace you needed comfort and that's what you found. Was it right? No. But I understand why you did it. Obviously that wasn't what you were looking for, because you aren't on the drugs now. You realized it was wrong and not helping." Eddie said.

"Yes, and I also realized that you wouldn't want me after you found out about Kyle. That's why I turned to the drugs." Lace said, standing up and walking away. Eddie walked up behind her and turned her around. He looked into her eyes.

"Lace, I love you. No matter what happened to you, it can never change how I feel about you." He said.

"What did you say?" Lace asked.

"I love you." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.  
She let herself go, not holding back.

"I love you Eddie." She breathed into his ear as his lips moved down to her neck.


End file.
